The Perfect Move
by livinlarge1208
Summary: Summary: Brittany was considered a badass to her peers but to the people who knew her the best knew she couldn't hurt a fly. Brittany has a pretty good life; great friends and a big and loving family, but something she's always wanted was missing. Will she find it? AU Brittana- Gp Brittany
1. Chapter 1: The Move

Summary: Brittany was considered a badass to her peers but to the people who knew her the best knew she couldn't hurt a fly. Brittany has a pretty good life; great friends and a big and loving family, but something she's always wanted was missing. Will she find it? AU Brittana- Gp Brittany

Chapter 1: The Move

Santana's P.O.V.

Lima, Ohio-My new home for the next few years until I graduate and go off to college. You see I'm a junior in high school and a particularly good student having all A's and a g.p.a. of 4.0. Both my parents are doctors, so when better job openings came up they took them without a second look. Surprisingly though I'm not too upset because I'd rather look at the idea that change isn't always a bad thing. You see I'm gay. I came out to my parents about two years ago, but I had recently came out to my friends and then just out in general, and I was hoping for all my friends to be okay with it, but they weren't as soon as I came out they all turned their backs on me. So yeah this move is not too bad at all. When I came out my parents were so proud and supportive and said that they were happy I wasn't afraid to tell them. One of my aunts was gay and it turned out that she had a really hard time dealing with it when she was younger but now she has a beautiful family and is completely happy with her life. I think that's what gave me the courage to admit it to myself, granted I was still somewhat young, I know who I was and I wasn't ashamed of myself because there wasn't a reason to be I was who I was, but I just didn't go around screaming it from rooftops. I didn't come to terms with it though because I fell in love or anything. I've never actually even had a girlfriend let alone be in love with someone. I just haven't found someone I guess, but im also not really looking because I'm still I have my whole life to find someone to be "in love" with, so for now I just want to live and if it happens soon then it happens, if not for another few years then oh well.

Right now im getting ready for the first day of school of the year and the first day at a new school for me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the tiniest bit nervous but I guess that's normal.

"Santana! Time for breakfast. You don't want to be late on your first day!" My mom, Maria yelled up to me.

"Coming Mom!" I yell back. My mom's the best cook ever, she's been teaching me to cook since I was old enough to stand on my own in the kitchen and help grab things for her so I have to say I'm pretty good too, but she's the best.

During breakfast, mom tells me that she is leaving after I leave and her and dad won't be home until tomorrow morning and tells me to order food for dinner and if I make a friend or friends I should ask them to hang out and get to know each other more. I tell her okay and finish eating.

S*B*S*B*S*B

After breakfast, I kissed my mom goodbye and left the house. Seeing as my dad had left at 6 for work and it was 8 (school starts at 8:45) I didn't see him. I walk outside to my car, a 2013 black Chevy Camaro that was gift when I got my permit at fifteen so I would learn to drive the car that would be mine when I got my license, with my green canvas over the shoulder bag with a few notebooks and folders as well as pens and pencils. I also have my writing book where I write songs or lyrics or poems, really anything that comes to me. Writing is a passion of mine but I love singing and writing songs so I hope there is a club at this school that I can join for that. I am a big nerd. I love reading and writing and studying. I have been in all honors classes since I started high school my freshman year in Lima, but now since I'm finally a junior I can take AP classes. It's not even that I like school, because the actual place I hate, but I love learning more about something or learning a completely new thing. It interests me, learning new things. Even though I am a nerd, I don't dress how a stereotypical nerd dresses, although I do wear _Ray Ban_ glasses but I also wear contacts as well. I also like staying in shape. I like playing volleyball, soccer, and basketball, and I watch football and baseball and other sports with my Papi and other family members all the time. I like being well rounded and it helps that I try to be nice and a non-judgmental person like many other teenage girls.

It's about a ten minute drive from my house to the school, William McKinley High School. Once I get to school, I park and get out. I notice people looking at my car and I smirk. I know how nice it is. It's my baby. I've yet to get into an accident or even get a ticket. It's safe to say I'm a good safe driver.

As I walk into school, people look at me. I guess some of it is because I'm new, but some of it might be from how I look. I'm wearing black leggings, black combat boots with army green high socks showing through the top of the boots, an army camouflage button up top with the top few buttons open to show my cleavage, and a black leather jacket on top. I look hot so it's understandable for people to look at me. I wore my glasses today because I haven't gotten a new prescription of my contacts yet so I'm stuck wearing the glasses for a little while but I don't mind.

Once I step into the school, I try to navigate my way through to find the office. I guess I must look really lost because a short girl and who I assume is her friend walk over to me.

"Hey do you need any help finding somewhere?" the brunette girl asks.

"Hey yeah that would be great. Can you tell me where the main office is? I have to go and register", I say back to her. The other is looking me up and down suggestively.

"So you're the new hottie people have been texting about for the past ten minutes. I heard you had a sick car. Anyway, my names Quinn and this is Rachel, and the office is right down this hallway to the right. If you need any more help feel free to ask beautiful I'd be glad to help along with Rachel, although her boyfriend won't be any help", Quinn tells Santana while still checking her out.

Santana who isn't even fazed by the obvious flirting from Quinn just looks at both of them and says, "I'm Santana, and sounds good thank you. And Rachel thank you for being nice and coming over here and asking if I needed help. I appreciate it. And Quinn, sorry not interested but you seem cool so maybe we can be friends?".

"Haha okay sounds good Santana!" Quinn says.

After that we all go our separate ways and I find the office and get started registering.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

Chapter 2: The First Day

Brittany's P.O.V.

"Britt get your ass out of bed. You have to go to school", Kelly my older sister says.

"Ugh I'm up I'm up", I yell back.

My name is Brittany S. Pierce and I am 17 years old and a badass at that. You see I have 8 siblings. There's Jade and Michelle who are 20 and go to OSU on scholarships, Kelly who is 18 and a senior at WMHS, Me who is 17 and a junior at WMHS, Jackson who is 13 and in 8th grade, Tommy who is 10 and in 5th grade, Tyler who is 7 and in second grade, Charlie (a girl) who is 5 and is in Kindergarten and Beca who is 3 and not old enough for school yet. My parents love kids and just keep getting pregnant with them my mom is an a writer so she works from and my dad is a lawyer so we get a lot of family time and mom can take care of us kids. They said Beca was their last, although who knows. They are still relatively young being only 36. They got pregnant with Jade and Michelle at 16. They had both their families support because they knew they didn't mean for it to happen. They had been together for two years already and knew that they loved each other and would never want anyone else. To this day that is still true. I hope I get that with a girl. I am gay and I have a reason as to why other than the obvious of liking everything a girl has to offer I am. When I was born something must have gone wrong because I was born with a full 9 inch fully useable and workable penis. Not sure how it happened, but it did and honestly I like it. I don't have to go through all that pms crap or any periods and shit so its fine to me. Also I like it because when I fall in love and decide to lose my virginity (yes I am a virgin), I can have an actual family with my partner without having to get a sperm donor or adopt. It will be fully ours and I love that I idea. I don't hide the fact that I have a penis, because if I did then people would think I don't like it and they would harass me for it, but if I just show them I don't care then what can they actually do? Nothing. People know about it and almost every girl at school has tried to "seduce" me because they all think it is a great thing but I don't want any of them. I've never had anything remotely close to sexual relations, and it's not because I was insecure or anything, it's just because I don't want to do with someone I don't even like. I'm not saying I'm going to wait till marriage, but I am saying that I at least want to like the girl enough and be in a relationship with them.

I look over at my alarm clock and see that it is already 7:45. I jump out of bed pull off my sleep clothes, put on clean boxer briefs black baggy skinny jeans, black combat boots, a black led zeppelin shirt and a leather jacket on top. I already that I look cool so I grab my bag and head downstairs.

"Morning everyone!", I say while grabbing an apple.

"B!" Beca screams. I smile. I love that little girl and she loves me. I'm pretty sure I'm her favorite sister.

"Hey baby girl", I kiss her cheek.

"Hey Britt can you drive your own car today? I have to stay after school and go over college apps", Kelly asks looking uo from her phone clearly texting her boyfriend, Derek.

"Yeah sure" I say while grabbing the keys to my 2010 black Chevy Silverado.

B*S*B*S*B*S

After I finish eating breakfast, I say goodbye to all my siblings and my parents and grab my things and head outside. I get to my truck, hop in and drive to school. It's about a 5 min ride, so I put on the radio and instantly start singing along to the song.

_I stay out too late_

_Got nothing in my brain_

_That's what people say_

_That's what people say_

_I go on too many dates_

_But I can't make them stay_

_At least that's what people say_

_That's what people say_

_But I keep cruising_

_Can't stop, won't stop moving_

_It's like I got this music_

_In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright_

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, baby_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, Shake it off_

_I never miss a beat_

_I'm lighting up my feet_

_And that's what they don't see_

_That's what they don't see_

_I'm dancing on my own_

_I'll make the moves up as I go_

_And that's what they don't know_

_That's what they don't know_

_But I keep cruising_

_Can't stop, won't stop grooving_

_It's like I got this music_

_In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright_

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, baby_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, Shake it off_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Just think while you been getting down_

_And out about the liars_

_And the dirty dirty cheats of the world_

_You could have been getting down to this sick beat_

_My ex man brought his new girlfriend_

_She's like oh my god_

_I'm just gonna shake_

_And to the fella over there with the hella good hair_

_Won't you come on over baby we could shake, shake_

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, baby_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, Shake it off_

_Shake it off_

_Shake it off_

_Shake it off_

_Shake it off_

By the time the song ends I'm in the school parking lot. I turn off the truck, hop out and walk into school. As I'm walking I see some of my friends from glee club. Yes I am in glee club even though I'm badass, I love to sing and dance so I joined with my friends. I also play football and basketball for the school. The only ones I see right now are two of my fellow football teammates and best friends, Finn Hudson and Noah "Puck" Puckerman.

"Yo guys" I ask tghem when I get close enough.

"Hey yo Pierce!", they both say.

We stay outside for a little while, but then the first bell rings so we head inside. As we walk inside we see Rachel Berry Finn's girlfriend and Quinn Fabray, but I call her Fabgay since she's also gay. We walk over to them.

"Hey guys. Ready for another year in hell?" Puck asks all of us.

All at the same time we say, "Eh whatever I like glee and football so whatever" "well I for one love school because I learn my independence amongst other responsibilities" "why do we even have to go" and my favorite that was said by Quinn, "I'm just here for the girls".

We compare our schedules and notice we all have first period Spanish together so we start walking towards it.

Song Used: Taylor Swift: Shake it Off


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting

Brittany's P.O.V still.

During the class, which Mr. Shue teaches, our glee club "coach", a student walks through the door about thirty minutes into the forty five minute period. As soon as she enters the room, everyone turns and stares. Some for the reason to see what's going on, and then for the reason I am staring, she's beautiful. Stunningly beautiful. I can feel my pants tighten at just the sight of her. With her mocha skin tone and dark brown almost black hair, she is definitely Latina. Hmm the seat in between Quinn and I is open so maybe she will sit here.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late, the office had papers for me to fill out", she quickly explains to Mr. Shue with her perfectly raspy voice. I think I just fell in love with her voice.

"Hi, you must be Santana", Shue says and she nods, "Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Shue I will be your Spanish teacher for the year. You can have a seat in between Quinn and Brittany", Shue tells her with a warm smile. She looks over to where he's pointing and smiles and nods. I look over at Quinn and see she has a smirk on her face. Hell no.

"Quinn, I do you know her?", I ask.

She smiles at Santana as she starts walking this way and says to me, "I already met her this morning when Berry and I were waiting for you guys, and she already turned me down and said I wasn't her type, but she definitely plays for our team. She did say that we could be friends. I like her she's feisty but in a good way. I can see us being great friends, but I can also see her being more than friends with you seeing as that bulge in your pants has already started forming", Quinn says laughing at the latter statement.

I look down and see it, but it's not too bad. Then Santana comes over.

"hey Quinn!" Santana rasps out

"Hey Santana did you have trouble finding the class?" Quinn asks her with a smile.

"Not really I asked the office where the class was", She says with a laugh. And it happened again. I think I fell in love with her laugh too. I'm making a vow now that I do all I can to make her laugh as much as possible.

"Oh good. Oh, hey Santana, this is one of my best friend Brittany, Brittany this is Santana. She's new", Quinn says with a smirk in my direction.

I smile at Santana and hold out my hand to her, "hi it's nice to meet you. I'm Brittany".

"Hey! I'm Santana obviously, and it's really nice to meet you too", she says while shaking my hand. I try to ignore the spark I feel. I hope she feels it too.

After the handshake, Santana sits down between us and gets out a notebook and a pen and starts copying the notes on the board. The class continues uneventful since Santana is taking notes and I am sneaking looks at her while Quinn tries to hold back her laughter at my "not so subtle" subtly.

B*S*B*S*B*S

After class ends, we all say bye to everyone unless we know we have more classes together, and start to leave. I see Santana looking at her schedule and ask "hey need help getting to class?"

"Actually that would be great Brittany, thanks for offering" she says with a smile. I love that smile.

"Anything to help a beautiful girl", I say cheekily.

Santana blushes and looks down to hide it, "thank you", she says with a small smile.

"No problem now let's see where you are headed", I take her schedule out of her hand and fist notice all the AP classes. Damn she's really smart. Maybe if I need help she can help me. Her next class is AP British Lit where I have regular Brit Lit and then I notice that we have the same course each period just different classes since I'm in all regular and she's in all AP. "Okay so we are actually going to the same hallway every period just not the same class since it seems that you are like a little Einstein and are a genius. Maybe I'll get smarter just by standing near you and walking you to your classes" I joke to her.

Laughing she says, "haha very funny. I'm smart and like school, sue me. I'm a nerd but a cool one. I like to sing and play instruments. I love writing and reading, but I also love sports since it helps me bond with my dad. Sorry I didn't mean to ramble".

"No, no its okay I like learning more about you!" I smile at her as we get to her class.

B*S*B*S*B*S

After this period ends I continue to walk her to every class and in between walking to classes, we talk and learn more about each other. Then it's time for lunch and I grab her hand loving how they mold perfectly together, and tell her to sit with me and my friends. This day is perfect. Once at our table, I introduce Santana to everyone except for Quinn and Rachel since she already met them, and they all instantly love her too. Kurt and Mercedes love her sense of style and have already complemented it a million times. Tina and Artie are highly impressed with her being in all AP classes, Finn, Rachel and Quinn just think she's really nice, funny, feisty. And Puck, well Puck got hit in the arm by Rachel, 'Cedes, Quinn and me for staring at Santana's cleavage and saying how sexy, hot, and "screwable" she is. Asshole. San just quirks an eyebrow at him, shakes her head and keeps talk to Sugar and Rory about how much she liked traveling around the U.K. a few summers ago with her parents. Towards the end of lunch I explain to Santana that Finn, Puck, Artie, Sam, mike and I are all on the football team and all of us plus Quinn, Sugar, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Rory are all in Glee. She seems really excited when we tell her that she should join.

"The first meeting is after school today, you should come!" Rachel tells her.

"Yeah definitely. Sounds cool!" She says back to all of us.

The bell sounds signaling lunch being over. At least I still get to talk to Santana while we walk to class.

B*S*B*S*B*S

Finally, the last bell of the day rings signalizing the end of the day and the start of Glee. I wait for Santana to come out of her AP Biology class. Once she's out we start walking towards the choir room. We get to the room and everyone else is already there and sitting, they saved us two seats next to each other on the right side of the room in the front. We sit down just as Mr. Shue enters.

"Who's ready to win this year?" He asks. We all say we are.

Shue notices Santana and says to her, "are you looking to audition?"

"yeah if that's okay?" she says unsure.

I lean over and whisper in her ear, "I'm sure you'll be great". I see her almost shiver and look over at me and smile.

Santana's P.O.V.

OHMYGOD. OHMYGOD. I have never reacted to someone like I do with Brittany. When we first met and I shook her hand, I felt sparks. Then with her walking me to all my classes, I learned a little about her and she learned a little about me and I really just want to know everything about her. Now she's whispering in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I think I like her already which is kinda scary since I've never liked anyone this much this fast. You know what though? I don't care. Brittany seems really sweet and nice and funny and just overall caring. She told me about her baby sister Beca and how much fun they have together. I hope I get to meet her siblings and parents because from the stories she told me, I can already say I'd love tem (hopefully!).

Anyway, sitting here in glee, I'm thinking of a song to sing, and I come up with one that is perfect, so I tell Mr. Shue and he tells me the floor is mine. I tell the pianist that I can play this song and he smiles and nods at me while her moves out of the way.

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke, and who's still standing when it clears_

_[Chorus:]  
Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

_Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger; I could disengage  
Say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend, and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

_And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you, and it's effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

Once I finish the song, cheers erupt. I look over at Brittany and she is smiling and cheering the loudest out of everyone.

"Wow that was amazing! I honestly loved it!" Brittany says to me while hugging me.

"yes, wow! Just wow. That was simply amazing. I might actually have competition for the solos now!" Rachel says. Everyone glares at her and Finn just smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Welcome to glee Santana!" Mr. Shue says to me smiling.

Within the next ten minutes, Mr. Shue already has an assignment on the white board at the front of the room. It says duets.

"Okay everyone, this is the assignments for the next week. I want everyone to pick a partner and come up with a duet song for both of you to sing together. We will start next week either Monday or Tuesday. That gives you tonight, tomorrow and the whole weekend." Mr. Shue tells us. Since school started on a Thursday, it's a shortened week.

Brittany taps me on the shouder and asks, "Want to be my partner?"

"Of course! You can come over after school tomorrow if you want? You can even sleep over if you want since its Friday!" I tell her.

She smiles, laughs and says yea sure sounds good!"

Once glee ends, Brittany walks me out to my car which happens to be next to hers.

"how come you have a truck?" I ask her.

"maybe I'll let you see why sometime soon." She cryptically says back. So I say okay and drop it.

"thanks for walking me out"

"no problem" she pulls out her phone and hands it to me and says with a straight face , "I think I lost my number, can I have yours?" I hit her arm playfully and she just cracks up. I take her phone add my number and give her my phone and she does the same. She pulls me into a hug and tells me to have a goodnight. She then opens my car door for me and shuts it when I get it. I wave bye to her and she waves back. I start my trip home with a certain blonde haired, blue eyed beauty.

Yeah change definitely wasn't bad thing.

Song Used: The Fray: Over My Head (Cable Car)


	4. Chapter 4: Hanging Out

Chapter 4: Hanging Out

Santana's P.O.V.

While driving home, I think about sing ideas Brittany and I could sing. Hmm, I'll have to come up with some and see what she likes tomorrow after school when she comes over.

I get home and instantly smell the deliciousness that is my mom's homemade empanadas. She makes them so good that you just need to eat a million of them. She makes pork, chicken, steak, and just plain veggie ones so that what we don't finish we freeze for a quick and easy dinner or snack later on.

"Hey Mami, what's with all the cooking today? I thought you said you and Papi wouldn't be home until late?" I ask her while grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Well something came up, so your father and I are home until 10 tomorrow morning then we have a convention in New York for the weekend until late Monday night, so you'll be on your own for a few nights. Is that okay?" She asks while turning off the frying pan and looking at me.

"Oh yeah, that's fine I'm actually having night to work on an assignment for the club I joined today. So yeah I'll be okay. Is that why you made your empanadas? To soften the blow?" I joke with her.

Laughing she says, "Yes sweetie, I just felt bad that we are already leaving".

"it's okay mama, I understand what your job calls for. Don't worry about it", I smile at her and she gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

After that, I go to my room, which is on the third floor, change into sweats and do the "getting to know you" worksheets teachers give you on the first few days of school. Once I finish all of those, I go on ITunes and start seeing what songs would be good for my duet with Brittany.

S*B*S*B*S*B

A few hours later, after dinner, I go back up to my room where I have a small list of songs that I think could be good for the duet. I decide to put that aside for now, so I just go on Netflix instead and watch some _Orange Is the New Black. _I love this show because of the love story Alex and Piper have. I also just like if since it's funny and has great storylines. I only recently go into it, so I'm on season 1 episode 5, but so far so good!

As I'm watching, my mind drifts to Brittany. I can't help but smile thinking of her. I know it's crazy since I literally just met her, but she's so sweet and funny and gorgeous like I can't get her out of my mind. She's perfect… for me? I hope I can get to know her more and maybe become something in the future. I've never had this kind of connection with someone so fast before, and even this much of a connection before. I hope she feels it too.

S*B*S*B*S*B

Brittany's P.O.V.

While Santana drives off, I head back into school to meet Finn, Puck, Sam, Artie and Mike to do some conditioning. Our season doesn't officially begin until Monday morning where our tryouts for new players are held. Once we all get changed, we go to the track on the outskirts of the football field and start running our two mile run for the day. We are supposed to be able to run it just about 14 minutes, so that means a 7 minute mile which for people who aren't as active as we are is horrible.

Mike, Sam and I all make it under 14 minutes, and Puck and Finn make it right on 14 minutes. Artie didn't have to do it since that would be cruel. After we finish stretching, we run play after play. Finn is Quarterback, I'm a running back, Mike and Same and wide receivers, and Puck is a full back. Artie is a second string running back. After about two hours of running through old and new plays as well as just goofing off, Mike, Artie and Sam all call it quits saying they have to head home, so that leaves Finn, Puck and I here to finish our workout in the weight room where I do both abs and bench pressing, Puck and Finn only do bench pressing today. Since we've all been playing together since freshman year, we can all bench around 250 and I can do 100 sit up's in less than 2 minutes which is great for my well defined abs that are extremely chiseled. They are better than all the other players except Sam and I are pretty much tied.

"Damn pierce your abs are better than mine", puck says

"Haha yeah they have always been Pucky boy", I say and Finn laughs.

"Whatever, at least I still got Finn beat", that shuts Finn up.

"Screw you guys", he pouts.

As we continue our banter, I take this time to text Santana.

Text convo:

To Santana: Hey Santana or should I say beautiful?J

From Santana: Hey Brittany! And haha whatever you want! J

To: Sounds good! What's up? J

From: nothing really just watching Netflix, hbu? J

To: I'm just finishing up a workout with the guys, and cool whatchu watchin? J

From: Orange is the New Black!

To: really?! I love that show we should watch it together sometime! ;)

From: hmm I don't know…. Haha jk of course, but I'm so far behind that you'd be mad lol. I just started watching the first season.. L

To: that's okay I can deal as long as I can spend time with you! ;)

The conversation continues while I get to my truck, but then I stop for a few minutes so I can drive home, only to keep talking when home.

Once home, I notices the sound of high school musical playing in the background of the obvious singing along. Hm maybe Santana and I can sing _The Start of Something New_ from the first movie? I'll have to ask her she thinks walking up the stairs to her room to get showered. Once out she does her "homework" and listens to music. Once she gets to tired, she texts Santana,

To: Goodnight pretty girl! J I'll see you tomorrow! Sweet dreams

From : you to Britt! Night J

Hmm I like when she calls me Britt!

To: I like when you call me Britt! J

From: Well that's good 'cuz I like when you call me pretty girl! J Night!

To: Night J

B*S*B*S*B*S

The next day goes very similarly to the previous one. In between classes, Santana and I continue to talk and get to know each other, and by the time the end of the day rolls around, I think it's safe to say I have a crush on her. Okay, so like a major crush but it's okay because I think she feels the same. Maybe today when we are hanging out something will happen?

At lunch, Rachel tells all of us that we are not allowed to sing the following songs since they are on her list to sing with Finn over the next year:

1\. Don't Go Breaking My Heart- Elton John

2\. Lucky- Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat

3\. Faithfully- Journey

4\. Rolling In The Deep- Adele

5\. Everything Has Changed- Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran

Good thing none of those were really on my list.

B*S*B*S*B*S

After the last bell of school rings, Santana tells me to come over around 5 and dress casually. Hmm I can do that. Hopefully sweats are okay since I am staying the night.

Around 5, I show up at Santana's house or should I say mansion? Seriously this place is huge. You could fit two of my decent sized houses in this house. Damn. So San's loaded, but she doesn't act stuck up or bitchy at all. God she's perfect.

I get out of the car and look down; I'm wearing sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt that was _I'm So Fancy _on it and a pair of my Jordan's. I get to the door after parking in the driveway like San told me to and since her parents weren't going to be home and I knock. Then a beauty answers the door wearing something similar to me except with the long sleeve shirt just a t-shirt and no shoes just fuzzy socks. Adorable.

"Hey Britt!" San says with a big smile. I love that smile.

"Hey San, ready to pick out a kick ass duet song?" I smile back.

"With you of course!", she steps aside to let me in.

"Cool" I say while closing the door after me.

I get a good look around while San leads me up to her room, which is on the third floor. She tells me that her uncle is an interior designer so he helped renovate the house. The whole basement if a home theater type thing with a snack bar and the whole third floor is San's. There are two rooms once up there, one to the left and one to the right. San's bedroom is to the right and she tells me that the one to the right is a game room with pool, air hockey, foosball, and a video game area with a bar style counter for drinks and snacks. She literally has the coolest house, and that's not even including her room. Once she opens the door to her room, my jaw drops. The walls are a mellow tone of burgundy and the dressers are all sleek black. On the farthest wall, she has shelves built into the wall with records, movies, and cd's. next to that wall, she has her record player. Her closet is reasonably large and her dressers are against the wall with the closet. Her bed has burgundy sheets with burgundy pillow cases and a black blanket. Across from her bed is a desk with a Mac Book Pro sitting on it open with iTunes showing and above it is a 64 inch flat screen with a dvd player connected to it's bottom and a Chromecast stick showing. I love her room. It's not at all what I thought it would be but not in a bad way. I really like it.

"Wow your room is awesome! I wish I lived here. And your basement and game room are so cool!" I say with amazement in my eyes.

"yeah it's nice but my parents just wanted to make sure I would have fun and wanted to make our house a "cool" hangout for the friends I make. Which I have made and you can tell them about it all!"

"Haha okay cool!"

"wanna start looking at songs we could do?" San asks

"Yeah sure!"

San tells me to sit down anywhere on the bed, then she bring the

San tells me to sit down anywhere on the bed, then she brings the laptop over and sits next to me.

"okay so do you have any ideas or songs that you wanna tryout?" she asks.

"Well I was thinking _Start of Something New _from high school musical since it kind of fits us", I tell her.

She smiles and says, "yeah you're right! Let's test it out".

*Listening to song, singing song, liking song*

"Damn that was awesome! We should do that song! Great choice Britt!" San tells me after hugging me.

"Yeah it really was great but only because of your singing", I say smiling pulling her closer to me not wanting to let go yet.

Santana sighs and basically cuddles into me making me fall over.

"I'm sorry", she says trying to get up.

"don't be beautiful, I'm super comfortable right now. How bout we watch a movie?", I tell her pulling her back down so now her head is leaning on my chest.

"Hmm okay what do you want to watch? High School Musical? 'cuz after listening to that song I really want to watch it! Oooo can we watch a marathon of it?" San asks with a pout that I can't deny.

"haha yea sure, whatever you want is fine." I tell her.

We spend the rest of the night watching high school musical 1, 2 and 3 and singing along to all the songs. I must say that this proves that San is just as big of a dork as she claims to be but it too adorable.

In between the second and third one, we take a break and order pizza and wings; one large pepperoni with a medium order of honey BBQ wings is what San orders. She had asked me what I wanted and I said I didn't care, so when she ordered that I smiled since that's what I usually get. We are perfect for each other.

After we eat, we go back upstairs and instead of going straight back to her room to watch the third movie we go to the game room and play a game of pool where I have to teach San the proper way to hit the balls, and so she beat me since all I could think about was kissing her. After she wins, we go back to her room since its 11 and get on the bed to watch it.

We are both laying back against her backboard of the bed, until San looks over at me when and see's me looking at her. She the moves down the bed a little and I put my arm up so she can cuddle into me. I guess she must have been really tired because about 2/3 through the movie San is asleep on my chest and cuddling into my side. I stand up, maneuver her under the covers, turn off the movie, lights, brush my teeth and get back into the bed where as soon as I lay down San cuddles back into me. I kiss her forehead, say goodnight and drift into the best sleep I've ever had.


	5. Chapter 5: Duets

Chapter 5: The Performance

Santana's P.O.V.

The morning after Britt slept over, she had woken up saying "Wake up pretty girl" and kissing my cheek. She had made me breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes. My favorite. When I asked her how she knew, she said they were her favorite as well and since we've had the same taste lots of other things, she went with it. After breakfast we watched more movies in the theater downstairs since Britt really wanted to watch them there. We spent the rest of the day until 10 watching movies talking and listening to music. We learned a lot about each other. I learned that Britt was really close to her Uncle who was in the Air Force and died about a year and a half ago, and she learned that I'm a helpless romantic and love the cheesy rom com's from the '90's and now and how I wish they were my life. She also learned that when I had first come out to my family my Abuela, who I was so close to and who had practically raised me, disowned me. I was 15 at that time and devastated. She came around on my 16th birthday, but it still hurt to know she can leave me out of her life that easily. She also knows how much it hurt when all the people I thought were my friends just dropped me because I'm not "normal".

That's my biggest fear, losing people. Honestly, that's one of the reasons why I've never even tried to be in a relationship other than the fact that no one's ever stuck out until now. I told Britt this and she said that that fear is understandable considering what I've been through. I started crying halfway through telling her all of this and she just held me. She's so sweet and nice. I can't believe people have told me she's a badass. I just don't see it.

At around 10 she leaves telling me she has to be home to watch her siblings in the morning. I nod and hug her goodbye and she hugs back. We spend the rest of the weekend texting. Today and Sunday she sent me good morning texts saying, "Morning beautiful". This morning she texted it really early since she had practice. I woke up at my normal time, 7:30, got dressed, ate and headed to school at 8.

When I get to school, I see Rachel and Quinn standing outside, so I go to them.

"Hey girlies, how was your weekend?" I ask them

"Hey San, it was good, I got Finn to watch _Funny Girl_ so I would say it was a successful weekend", Rache says.

"I got drunk at some club ad screwed this girl who later wound up being this annoying bitch so I left her with a fake number", Quinn says taking a drag of her cigarette.

We continue talking while walking into school to get to Spanish when I see Britt at her locker. I run over and hug her from behind. She jumps slightly, turns in my arms and smiles when she sees it's me.

"Hey San, I missed you the rest of my weekend", she says outing slightly. Badass my ass. At least with me.

"Holy shit are you pouting Pierce?" Puck says coming up behind me.

"Pshh, n-no", Britt stutters knowing she's been caught.

"Whatever. Let's just get to Spanish" he says and the bell sounds.

S*B*S*B*S*B

The day goes on like normal except Britt hugs me every time we separate to our classes. It's sweet really.

Once it's time for Glee, everyone starts talking about their duets. I guess everyone worked on them over the weekend. Since we are all ready to go, Mr. Shue tells us that we can all go today and we will start a new lesson at the end to start tomorrow. Then he pulls out a hat with names of the partners and makes of list of when we will go.

List:

1\. Tina and Mike- Lucky- Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat (cuz they don't listen to Rachel)

2\. Sugar and Artie- No Air- Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown

3\. Quinn and Puck-My Own Worst Enemy- Lit

4\. Sam and Rory-Ni**as In Paris- Kanye West &amp; JAY Z

5\. Kurt and Mercedes-Defying Gravity- Wicked

6\. Rachel and Finn – Don't Go Breaking My Heart- Elton John

7\. Brittany and Santana- Start of Something New- H.S.M.

After everyone else goes, Britt and I get ready for our song.

(song- _Brittany, _**Santana, **Both)

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

**I never believed in**

**What I couldn't see**

**I never opened up my heart**

_Oh_

**To all the possibilities**

I know

**That something has changed**

Never felt this way

**And right here tonight**

This could be the start

Of something new

**It feels so right**

To be here with you

Oh

And now looking in your eyes

**I feel in my heart**

_Feel in my heart_

The start of something new

Oh Yeah

Now who'd of ever thought that

We'd both be here tonight?

Oh yeah

**And the world looks so much brighter **_(brighter)_

**With you by my side** _(by my side)_

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it for real

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

Oh

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

**The start of something new**

_I never knew that it could happen_

_Till it happened to me_

_Oh yeah_

I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to see

Yeah

It's a start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

Oh

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start

Of something new

It feels so right _(so right)_

To be here with you

Yeah

And now looking in your eyes _(in your eyes)_

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

_The start of something new_

The start of something new

At the end of the song, everyone is up cheering for us and Brittany pulls me into a hug and kisses my cheek telling I did amazing. I tell her the same.

Since we were the last ones, Mr. Shue puts a new assignment on the board; _Feelings towards Someone_. He then explains to us that we have to choose one person to sing at least one song to expressing our feelings about them. Easy. I choose Britt. I already have the perfect song.

Brittany's P.O.V.

Okay so I have two songs I really want to sing to Santana. The first being _Absolutely (Story of a Girl) _by Nine Days and _Crush_ by David Archuleta. I have the perfect idea too. I'm going to sing Absolutely either tomorrow or Wednesday and then wait for Santana to sing her song then I will sing Crush Thursday so that I can ask her out for then or Friday. I better start practicing.

As soon as Mr. Shue dismisses us, all of us football guy's head to practice. I go to but not before giving san a hug bye and a promise to text her later.

Walking out on the field, Puck asks, "Hey Britt do you like San?".

"Yeah I do, I really do. She's the first girl I've ever felt this way about, so I just don't want to screw it up, but I'm planning on singing her two songs. The first either tomorrow or wed. to show here I'm here for her as a friend or something more, and then the second one on Thursday so I can ask her out for afterwards or on Friday which I feel is better at the time", I tell him honestly. You see Puck has been one of best friends since 2nd grade, so he knows that I'm serious about her and in the future and us.

"Okay cool. Just wondering".

B*S*B*S*B*S

With San, Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes:

"Hey San I have a question" Rachel asks.

"Yeah what's up Rache?"

"Do you like Britt?" both Rachel and Mercedes ask.

"Yeah I really do. I know it's been like not even a week but you know when you just automatically feel connected to some? Like there's an imaginary pull towards them? That's how I feel with Britt." I tell them honestly since I have no reason to lie.

"Damn and I thought maybe I would have a chance", Quinn says jokingly.

I hit her shoulder and say, "not a chance Fabgay" I smirk at her frown.

"Britt put you up to that didn't she? That bitch. Ugh".

"well if it makes you feel better I think I came up with a better nickname; Fabitch."

Everyone looks at me like they are pondering it for about a minute when suddenly they all say how perfect it is.

"Yeah I know I'm a genius nickname maker. Well at least to me I am."

"Oh do me!" Rachel says.

"Hmm how's about just plain old 'diva'?"

"Perfect, thanks San!"

"My turn now girl", 'Cedes says.

"Aretha"

"Sold"

"What's your nickname for Britt?"

"I'm still thinking about that one. I like 'Britty' and she said okay to it as long as I don't say it in front of other people which is why I make my nicknames up so I need a new one."

"Good point."

We talk for another hour until we all have to go home and do our homework. But before they leave I ask them what they think about my song choice.

"I think it's awesome and really fits with you guys!" Rachel says and Quinn and 'Cedes agree.

"Okay great! Thanks guys".

After that we all head home. I can't wait to sing this to Britt on Thursday.

**General P.O.V. **

Little did they both know that Thursday was going to be a great day for each other.


	6. Chapter 6: Single Performances

Chapter 6: Single Performances

General P.O.V.

It is Wednesday after school at Glee, and Brittany is getting ready to sing her song with Puck playing the guitar and Finn playing the drums. 'This Song is going to be great' she thinks.

"Okay Brittany whenever you're ready, the floor is yours. Just tell us who you are singing to and the name of the song", Mr. Shue says.

"okay well firstly I'm singing to Santana and the song is _Absolutely (Story of a Girl) _by Nine Days".

"Great take it away!"

_"__This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles_

_Now how many days in a year  
She woke up with hope  
But she only found tears  
And I can be so insincere  
Making her promises never for real_

_As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
Now how many days disappear  
When you look in the mirror?  
So how do you choose?_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles_

_Now how did we wind up this way  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose_

_Now how do we get there today?  
When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles_

_Well your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl  
Her pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
When she smiles!__" _

Once Brittany finishes, she looks to Santana who is believe it or not smiling! San jumps up and brings Britt into a big hug.

"Thank you Britt. I loved it!"

"No problem beautiful!"

After Britt and Santana sit down, Finn takes the stage to sing to Rachel.

_"__We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life_

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see_

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?"_

"I love you Rachel." Finn says and Rachel hugs him and they kiss, then go back to their seats so Quinn can sing.

"Yo Fabgay who you signing to?" Puck ask her.

"I'm singing to and about myself for everyone else to see."

"Okay cool".

Quinn stands up and starts to sing:

_"__I'd be living the dream  
If my life switched  
With the football team  
I'd be praised by my friends  
If I was driving a Mercedes Benz  
What do I know?  
What do I know oh oh  
I wanna be  
A rock star  
A superhero  
Living the dream  
Doing the things that  
I always wanted  
I wanna see  
My face on the T.V.  
With my picture,  
On the cover  
For my friends to see  
A different side of me  
I'm barely five foot eight  
No muscle man but I can roller skate  
Not the biggest sports fan  
But the band drives a mean mini van  
What do I know?  
What do I know oh oh  
I wanna be  
A rock star  
A superhero  
Living the dream  
Doing the things that  
I always wanted  
I wanna see  
My face on the T.V.  
With my picture,  
On the cover  
For my friends to see  
A different side of me  
I know everything  
Is gonna change for me  
If I can make it then you'll see  
That there's a different side of me  
I won't be waiting  
For my life to pass ahead of me  
So I know you'll see  
A different side of me  
I wanna be  
A rock star  
A superhero  
Living the dream  
Doing the things that  
I always wanted  
I wanna be  
A rock star  
A superhero  
Living the dream  
Doing the things that  
I always wanted  
I wanna be  
A rock star  
A superhero  
Living the dream  
Doing the things that  
I always wanted  
I wanna see  
My face on the T.V.  
With my picture,  
On the cover  
But you'll never have to wonder  
Cause I'm not like all the others  
But my friends will see  
A different side of me  
A different side of me  
A different side of me  
A different side of me  
A different side of me"_

"I wanted to sing this song because I just want to be clear that I have many different sides and you really don't want to be on my bad sides, but also to show my friends that I have dreams."

"that was really good Quinn and I'm proud of you for trying this assignment. Maybe we will see your name in lights in a few years!", Mr. Shue tells her.

"Thanks".

Quinn was the last performance of the day. After Glee Brittany said goodbye to Santana with a hug and a kiss on the cheek and went off to practice since there is the first game of the season tomorrow night which takes asking Santana out for then out of the question; while Santana stayed around a little bit to practice her song using her guitar in front of the room.

S*B*S*B*S*B*

The next day, glee is shortened today to give the football players the time to get ready for the game.

"Since today is shortened, we will only have one performer and that will be Santana, and the only one left is Brittany since she wants to do another song tomorrow." Mr. Shue says.

Santana stands up with her guitar, goes to the front of the room and sits on a stool so she can play and sing at the same time. The she begins the music.

_"__Hey Brittany, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
As we walked we were talking  
And I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Brittany, girl, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Hey Brittany, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Brittany, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_

_Hey Brittany, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?_

_I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

_If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself"_

By the end of the song everyone is standing up singing and dancing along with the music and Brittany is just staring at San with wide eyes and a big smile. Mr. Shue dismisses everyone, and san walks up to Bitt.

"That's for good luck at your game tonight if I don't see you before. I'll be cheering for you and everyone else!" San says giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking out with Rachel and 'Cedes.

"Damn B, if you don't bag her up I'll keep trying and she can only say no to me so many times" Quinn jokes.

"I will don't you worry. I will soon. Very soon."

B*S*B*S*B*S

Later that day;

Brittany P.O.V.

After the game which we won by 7 points, I showered quickly, said hi to all of my friends, told san I'd text her, and drove home. When I get home I open the door and head straight to the kitchen where I know my parents will be.

"Hey mom, dad and anyone else in there I need your help."

"With what B?" my dad says.

"With wooing a girl over tomorrow and asking her out."

"Wait you like someone? Why is this the first we are hearing about it and when did it start and who is she? What's she like?" My mom rambles off.

"Her name is Santana and she moved here over the summer and she's amazing. She's beautiful, funny, sweet, and just overall perfect. And I only met her on the first day of school, but I really like her already and it's kind of scary but that's okay 'cuz I know she's worth it" I ramble of to my parents, Kelly, Tyler and Tommy while Charlie just keeps watching tv and Beca grabs my leg not caring about what I'm saying.

"I already know that I'm going to sing _Crush _to her, I just have no idea what to do for a date. Actually you know what never mind I have the perfect idea. Can I get curfew extended for tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course sweetie, I'll extend it until 2 a.m. but if you are going to be doing what I think then just let me know if you will be staying out." My mom definitely knows what I'm think about doing for Santana once I ask her out and hopefully she says yes.

Songs Used:

1\. Absolutely (story of a girl) by Nine Days

2\. Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

3\. Different Side of Me by Allstar Weekend

4\. Hey Stephan by Taylor swift

p.s. sorry i didn't give details about the game, i honestly don't know anything about football, i just thought it would be good in this story. sorry again. and if anyone has any suggestions for ideas or songs they would maybe like used let me know, i'm open to any and all so just pm me! thanks hope you enjoyed the chapter. next on should be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7: The Asking

Chapter 7: The Asking

Brittany P.O.V.

I talked to my mom more last night about asking Santana out and singing to her, and my mom loved the ideas I had and my plan for the date if San says yes.

Walking into school the next morning, (Friday after the game), people keep coming up to me telling me what a great job the team and I did last night. Psh I already knew that. All these people really are doing is keeping me from seeing my girl, well soon to be my girl before Spanish.

I get to my locker hoping to make it quick and meet up with San when I feel hand son my ass and breath in my ear. I turn around.

"Hey sexy, great game last night. What do you say you, me dinner tonight at 7 then maybe a little dessert" a cheerio says while looking me up and down suggestively.

As this girl becomes closer to me by the second, I see San, Quinn and Rachel walking this way but then stop close enough to still hear what I would say to the cheerio as long as I say it loud enough for everyone in the hallway to hear.

"umm… thanks, but could maybe like backup?" I tell her.

"Why would I do that? And you haven't answered my question" she says with a 'flirty' smile which came out more like her looking constipated.

"okay first thing, don't call me sexy, second the answer is no since I am interested in someone else and third this (point between us) will never, ever happen. You're not my type." I say loud enough for everyone in the hall way to hear.

"what is then? Not hot?"

"well seeing that the girl I like is THE most beautiful person both inside and out, no but you just don't do it for me. Sorry." I say loud again, and with that I shut my locker and walk over to where the object of my affection is with our friends leaving the confused and boiling with anger cheerio behind me.

"Hey San, Fabgay. Rache." I say when I get to them.

"Um hey Britt. Quinn can you help me get something from my locker? See you guys at Spanish" she says pulling Quinn along with her.

"oookay then. What's up San? Can I walk you to Spanish?"

"yeah sure."

We walk in this somewhat awkward silence and I can't understand why it's happening because it's never happened before. Just as I open my mouth to say something, San beats me to it.

"So you like someone?" she says with what looks like a frown. Why I don't know.

"Yeah"

"oh who? If you don't mind me asking"

"You'll find out soon enough" and with that we get to Spanish and begin class.

B*S*B*S*B*S

The rest of the day with, San acts weird, like she's trying to avoid me but doesn't want to be rude so just walks with me anyway. Then when I lean in for a hug she always leaves quickly. Weird. Is it bad that I miss her? Like I miss her talking to me, her smile, and her laugh. Crap I'm whipped already. Ugh Puck can never find out I'd never be able to live it down.

Later in glee, I'm setting up do my song when Santana walks in, comes up to me, and says, "I'm sorry about today, I wasn't trying to be distant or anything. I know you like someone so I'll back off" then she sits down. Holy shit she thinks I like someone, as in NOT HER. What the hell? How could she think that? I hope this song clears things up for her.

"Okay Brittany, whenever you're ready"

I nod and start;

_"__I hung up the phone tonight__  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush_

As I start singing, I stand in front of San hoping she understand why I'm singing this song.

_'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

I sing to San and give her a smile when she starts to smile. I think she understands. __

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

Put my hand out for San to take and pull her up and sing directly into her eyes the rest of the song. __

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy"_

Once I finish the song I pull Santana into a hug and kiss her head and say loud enough for everyone to hear, "it's you pretty girl. You're the girl I like. Not anyone else. Just you."

She looks at me with her brig brown eyes with a single tear falling from her right eye. I use the pad of my thumb to catch it and brush it off.

"So miss Santana Lopez, will you please go on a date with me tonight?" I say smiling and hoping the answer is yes.

"Finally!" Puck, Quinn, Rachel and 'Cedes scream out while San shakes her head and softly says yes looking into my eyes.

After that, Mr. Shue dismisses us and I grab Santana's hand and walk her out to our car.

"So I'll pick you up at 7 and dress casual" already knowing she was going to ask what time and what to wear.

"Great! I'll see you soon" with that I hug her goodbye, open her door for her and she takes off. I head off to the locker room to change into my gear for a short practice today. Since it's already 3:45, coach said practice shouldn't go later than around 5:30, leaving me enough time to shower off at school, go home change and get everything together to put in my truck then go get San for our date. I like the sound of that. Date. I really can't wait.

B*S*B*S*B*S

Santana's P.O.V.

Driving home I think, 'OhMyGod'. I can't believe that I'm the one Britt likes and that she asked me out. God I like her so much. I can't wait for this date. I wonder where she is taking me. While driving, I turn on the radio. I hear the song and smile since it makes me thing of Britt.

_"__Here we go again__  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

_Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal  
And I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No, I won't sleep tonight_

_Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin' heavier  
I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide  
I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you_

_Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet  
Hush, hush we both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Whoa, I won't sleep tonight  
I won't sleep tonight_

_Here we go again_

_Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin'  
Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight"_

By the time the song ends, I'm in my driveway. I turn off my car and walk to my door. I see that both my parent's cars are in the driveway, so that means that they are both home.

"Hola Mami, hola Papi"

"Hola mija, how was school? Do you have any plans tonight?" my Papi asks.

"School was good, I got an A on my Bio test, and yes I do have plans. I have a date tonight" I say waiting for their reactions.

"Oh good mija. What's her name? what's she like?" my Mami asks.

"Her name is Brittany, and she's really sweet and beautiful and chivalrous. You and Papi will like her I promise. Okay well she is coming at 7 and it's 4 so I am going to go pick out what I want to wear, shower straighten my hair and then see what time it is."

"Okay Mija."

Songs Used:

1\. Crush- David Archuleta

2\. Animal- Neon Trees

*p.s. next chapter will be the date!


	8. Chapter 8: The Date

Chapter 8: The Date

**Brittany's P.O.V. **

At 6:30 I finish getting everything into my car and head up stairs to change.

Once I'm dressed in black skinng jeans, my whit Beatles long sleev shirt, my black leather jacket on top and my black converse, it's 6:45, so I go downstairs to where my family minus Kelly and my dad are since Kelly is out with her boyfriend and my dad is working.

"Alright everyone I'm leaving see you guys in the morning. I'll be late ma."

"Bye Britt have fun with Santana!", mom, Tyler and Tommy say.

"Wait Britt when will we get to meet 'pretty girl'?" Charlie says.

"Not sure Char but when you do I promise that we will have a High School musical movie marathon since it's your favorite movie and San loves them too!" I tell her this and she squeals and hugs me.

"okay", good she sounds satisfied.

With that I walk out the door to my truck. I double check I have everything in the back and take off towards San's house.

**Santana's P.O.V. **

Its 6:30 and I'm freaking out. I have no idea what to wear.

"Mom, I need help" I yell down to her.

"Coming!"

"Okay Mija what is it?"

"I have no idea what to wear."

"well did Brittany say anything?"

"yeah Britt said to wear something casual."

"okay well how about this?"

And with that she picks out a simple yet casually pretty outfit.

After I get dressed, I do my makeup, neutral and listen to music to try and calm my nerves. I don't why I'm so nervous, but I hate it. Britt always gives me these butterflies in my stomach and my heart starts to race when I see her that my nerves go up.

At 7, there's a knock at the door, but my dad tells me he wants to answer it. I tell him okay just not to scare Britt off. He says, 'I would never' and walks off to get the door.

S*B*S*B*S*B

Brittany's P.O.V.

Okay, so I get to San's house at 7 and walk to the door and knock. Then her dad answers.

"Hi Mr. Lopez, my name is Brittany Pierce, would it be okay if I took Santana out tonight?" I ask him hoping it makes him like me since I'm asking him if I can take her out.

"Well it looks to me like you already are, but thank you for asking. I like you already. You've made my Santana smile a lot and as you know her smile can brighten the world."

"I will have to agree with you on that sir. Her smile and her laugh are both amazing."

"That is true. So what do you have planned for this date?"

"Well we are going…." I tell him my idea then ask, "so would it be okay if I could get her curfew extended or if we happen to fall asleep there you won't try to kill me?"

"Haha of course Brittany I know I can trust you with my Sanny since you actually came to the door to face me and not just honk the horn".

"Well what kind of date would I be then? Not a very good one".

"True. Very true. "

And then all of a sudden a goddess comes down the stairs. Santana was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, navy blue _Toms_, and a long sleeve light blue v-next shirt with her dark brown hair cascading down her shoulders and back in straight locks. She looks utterly beautiful.

"Wow." Seriously that's the best you could come up with? "I mean wow, San you look, you look beautiful" I tell her with a soft smile.

"Thank you Britt. You too."

"thanks. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah! Bye Papi, I'll text you when we are on our way home!"

"Bye Sanny, have fun. Be safe girls. It was nice meeting you Brittany. Take care of my little girl and I hope she likes her date tonight!" Mr. Lopez says smiling.

"Will do sir". And with that we are out the door.

Once outside I grab San's hand right away and walk her to the truck, open the door for her and close it when she's in. then I walk to the driver's side, hope in and start the truck up. Then I begin to drive. I immediately grab her hand and smile at her.

"Okay so it will take us about 20 minutes to a half hour to get to where we are going, so feel free to put the radio on or use my iPod" I tell San.

"okay, any suggestions?" she asks while grabbing my iPod."

"You choose babe." Oh shit did I just call her babe? Crap I hope she didn't mind.

"I like that" she says

"What?"

"You calling me babe. I like being yours." She says cheekily.

"Well then get used to it _babe_" I say with a wide grin.

A few minutes later San puts a great 'sing a long' song on and that's exactly what we do.

_"__Maybe I need some rehab_

_Or maybe just need some sleep_

_I've got a sick obsession_

_I'm seeing it in my dreams_

_I'm looking down every alley_

_I'm making those desperate calls_

_I'm staying up all night hoping_

_Hitting my head against the wall_

_What you've got, boy, is hard to find_

_I think about it all the time_

_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you off my mind_

_[Chorus]_

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_Won't listen to any advice_

_Momma's telling me I should think twice_

_Gotta look to my own advice_

_I'm addicted, it's a crisis_

_My friends think I've gone crazy_

_My judgment's getting kinda hazy_

_My sleep is gonna be affected_

_If I keep it up like a lovesick crack head_

_What you got, boy, is hard to find_

_I think about it all the time_

_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you off my mind_

_[Chorus]_

_I don't care what people say_

_The rush is worth the price I pay_

_I get so high when you're with me_

_But crash and crave you when you leave_

_Hey, so I gotta question_

_Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?_

_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?_

_Is my love your drug?_

_Your drug, uh, your drug_

_Uh, your drug, is my love your drug?_

_[Chorus: x2]_

_Hey, hey so? Your love, your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_I like your beard"_

"Man I always forget how much I like that song!" San says and we both laugh.

"Yeah it really is a great song!"

Over the car ride we listen more good songs like, _Crash into Me- Dave Matthews Band, Girl All the Bad Guys Want- Bowling for Soup, Never Let You Go and Semi-Charmed Life- Third Eye Blind, _and _Best Day of My Life- American Authors. _

Once we only have about 5 minutes left, San puts on _She Looks So Perfect- 5 Seconds Of Summer _and so of course we both sing along at the top of our lungs 'cuz it's a great tune!

"Britt? Are we almost there yet?" I'm surprised she hasn't asked me this yet. Every other girl I know would have been asking where we were going every few seconds, but San just seemed content in being with me. Man my hopefully soon to be girl is amazing!

"Yeah San we are actually here now!" I say pulling onto a cliff overlooking a body of water. I pulled in backwards so the back of the truck is facing the water.

"Wow Britt, this is amazing! How'd you find this place?" San asks me as we get out of the truck.

"This is my safe place. I come here whenever I need to think or just need space from people in general. You are actually the first I've ever brought up here."

"Really? Aww Britt that's sweet! I love it!"

"Good I was hoping you would, so want to go set this blanket up in the tailgate of the truck?." I say grabbing the picnic basket and blanket from the backseat to set up in the back.

"okay, but first there's something I really want to do" she says pulling on my arm. She then pulls me into a searing kiss. Our first kiss. I see fireworks and sparks all around me. It's like a perfect first kiss.

"Wow."

"Yeah. So what are doing here? And what are we eating?" haha right to the point.

"I remember during one of our text conversations when we were getting to know each other still, we were talking about some of our favorite things, and since you grew up in LA, and you love the ocean, I brought you to it. Well not the ocean but a lake."

"Haha close enough. Thank you Brittany this is amazing."

"I also remember from that conversation your favorite food being chicken parm and fries- basic enough for me, so I made us that for dinner. I also have some sides like Caesar salad, and a mixed fruit salad for dessert and chocolate covered strawberries. I didn't know what you would want so I brought both."

"Well those are perfect. I can already tell this is going to be the best first date ever." San says smiling and giving me a kiss.

We sit down where San put the blanket down and eat our dinner. When it's time for dessert, I have my legs in a V-shape with San laying in between them with her head on my chest while we feed each other strawberries and other fruits

"Thank you for a great night Britt"

"Who said it was over yet?" with that I stand up get my guitar from the backseat and start singing to San,

"_What day is it  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up, and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me  
And all the other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Why are the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right?  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me  
And all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Something about you now  
That I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

_'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you and me  
And all the other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all the other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive"_

When I finish, Santana has tears streaming down her face. I put my guitar down and ask,

"Santana will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes, a million times yes." She jumps up on me, kissing me making me fall back and hit the blankets and pillows I out there.

"Omph"

About an hour later at around 11, I'm lying on my back flat, with San cuddled into my side curling into me while we look up at the stars and out into the water. After sharing a few lazy kisses throughout the hour, Santana drifts off to sleep. I kiss her on the forehead and whisper,

"Goodnight pretty girl. I'm so lucky you're mine. I can barely believe that a perfect girl like you would want to be with me, but I'm not going to complain since I can call you mine".

Then I sent a text to my mom saying we were sleeping in the truck and then I used San's phone to text her dad saying the same thing ad goodnight.

I pulled San into me more and drift off into a great sleep dreaming of the beauty in my arms.

**General P.O.V.**

What Brittany didn't even realize that Santana wasn't asleep yet;

"Start believing." And with that Santana kisses Brittany softly on the lips and falls into a deep, comfortable sleep.

Songs used:

1\. Your Love Is My Drug- Ke$ha

2\. You and Me- Lifehouse

any suggestions? let me know! i hope you liked this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9:Meeting the Family

Chapter 9: Meeting the Family

Santana P.O.V.

Three. Three weeks since Britt asked me to be her girlfriend. Three weeks from our first date and first kiss. Three weeks from the best day of my life. Now it's only three hours before dinner at Britt house to meet her family. And I am freaking out. Currently we are in Britt's room watching "Chelsea lately" with me resting between Britt's legs again and her rating against the bed back board. I have my head on her chest, and every couple or minutes I'll feel here nuzzle up against my hair, smell it and kiss the crown of my head. I ask her a few days ago why she liked smelling my hair so much, and she said;

"'Cuz I like everything about you and your smell is intoxicating to me"

So after that I smiled and kissed her and went off to class.

Right now sitting with her arms wrapped loosely around me and kissing the top of my head, I forget why I felt nervous in the first place.

About an hour later, I had fallen asleep against Britt and I was now under the cover curled into her side while she watched TV. She must have seen me blink awake.

"Hey pretty girl, good nap?" She said smirking.

"yeah well you're so comfortable. Don't blame me".

"Never babe" she said kissing my forehead. I love her kisses they are just so gentle.

Over the past few weeks Britt and I have basically been inseparable. After football practice she would come over and we would do our homework together and then have dinner with my parents, who love Britt already, than we would go up to my room and make out or watch movies and listen to music. Britt and I don't go out too much because we both like it just being us. Also at school, Britt is great. She started driving me in the morning; the Monday after we became official. Shell open doors for me, hold my books and my hand and then kiss me in front of everyone just to make sure they all know I'm taken.

I did get to see Britt's overprotective and badness side when two basketball players came up to me at my locker and asked for a date. Britt promptly pulled them off and then they got in a fight over me where Britt sent one of them to the hospital and the other had a bruised jaw bone for about two weeks. The boys had gotten a few hits in on Britt, and she had a pretty bad(ass) bruise on her cheekbone for about a week and a half, which I reluctantly agreed to kiss away the pain until it no longer hurt anymore. After that happened, I asked not to fight anymore. And she agreed, begrudgingly, but she did say that if someone else starts it or if it's for a good reason then she won't hold back.

After another hour of just relaxing, Britt gets a text from her parents saying they are back from picking her sisters Jade and Michelle. Since a Friday night they had the weekend off and decided to come down and visit. You see this isn't just the first time I'm meeting Jade and Michelle, but all of her siblings besides Kelly who I met at school one day and I already met her parents at one of her games two weeks ago, so I'm really nervous. I guess Brittany sense this because the next thing I know is her pulling me into a fierce and passionate kiss.

"Don't be nervous babe. They are going to love you. That I can promise. Also I kinda already told Beca and Charlie that you would watch a marathon of High School Musical with them tonight and then I told Tyler that you could help him with his math homework. And tommy just really wants to kick the soccer ball around with you" Britt all but rambles off to me.

"Been telling them about my interest babe?"

"of course. You are my perfectly intelligent, sporty and amazing girlfriend. It's hard not to talk about you all the time."

God when she says things like this, they make me putty in her hand. I sit on her lap on her bed and kiss her. After we break the kiss, I bring my hand up to her face and trace along her cheek and defined jaw bone.

"and since you are staying over tonight and probably tomorrow, you can do all those things with them since they will love you." She leans in to kiss me again. Then right as our lips are about to touch…..two tall, blonde girls slammed Britt's door open causing us to separate and for them to tackle Britt into a one giant bear hug.

"Hey Jade. Michelle. I missed you two goofs too! But I was kinda having a moment with my girl…"

"Oh that's right." One of them says turning towards me, holding out her hand, "I'm Michelle. You must be Santana. It's really great to meet you. During our phone conversations over the last month, b=Britt hasn't shut up about you!" Michelle smirks at Britt.

"Ugh I hate you. Please don't embarrass me." Britt says to her with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Hey you and I both know that this one", pointing to Jade, "Will be worse than me."

"Damn right", Jade knocks Michelle out of the way and pulls me into a tight hug. "So you are the mysterious Santana I've been hearing about nonstop from Britt and our parents, who might I say are both charmed by you as well. So good job!" Jade says pulling out of our hug with a smile. "Let me know if you want to know any embarrassing stories about little ol' Britty here. I'd be glad to tell you any and all of them!" I smile and am about to say something to her when Britt cuts me off.

"Out. Get out. We will be down in a few minutes. Now leave".

"Fine we know where we aren't wanted…Britty" Michelle and Jade say with smirks. Hmmm maybe this will be fine, and really, really fun!

S*B*S*B*S*B

Britt and I stay in her room for another five minutes with her kissing me and telling me it will all be okay. Then her mom calls us down for dinner.

Britt smiles at me, pulling me up with her. We walk down the stairs and then I see her whole big family. They all have similarities. It's cute really. You can tell they are all related. As we are walking to the table, Britt whispers in my ear, "Just be yourself, because that's who I am dating and really, really like and then they will also really, really like you." God she's perfect.

We get to the table and sit down with me in the middle between Jade and Britt. Next to Britt is Kelly, Michelle is next to Jade, then her parents are at the heads of the table. Across from me is Tyler, tommy to his right, and Charlie to his left with little Beca next Charlie and Britt's mom.

"So, Santana I heard you are like extremely smart" Michelle says to me.

"Uh, yeah I guess, but I just study a lot"

"haha yeah Britt doesn't do that. Hey Britt must be nice to have your personal tutor handy!" Jade Says laughing.

"Ugh, mom make them stop." Britt whines.

"Jade, Michelle, leave your sister alone. So Santana would you be able to help Tyler with his mat sometime this weekend?" Britt's mom, Susan asks me.

"Oh sure. Absolutely. I love math" I tell her.

"Why?", Tyler asks me.

"Well because it's the same in every part of the world and there can only be one right answer unless you are talking about difficult questions with other right answers, but I like it because it's the same everywhere" I tell him. He looks amazed at me.

"I like it too!" Tyler says.

"What? Ty just an hour ago you were complaining about it in the car." Jade says smirking.

"What no I wasn't. Math is so cool. I just need Santana's help and then ill like it as much as her!" he says almost blushing.

"I think my brother has a little crush on you" Britt whisper in my ear.

"Well that's too bad since I'm totally crushing on you" I say winking at her.

"Britty will Sanny still be able to watch High School Musical with us if she helps tywer?" Beca asks.

"Of course I will Beca. I promise, and I always keep my promises!" I say looking at her with a smile.

"okay" that seems to have satisfied her.

"Wait when will sanny be able to play soccer with me?" Tommy says with a frown.

"Hey, Tommy how about tomorrow morning you, Britt and I can play." I tell him.

"no"

"Why not sweetie?" Britt's mom asks him.

"No Britty. Just Sanny." He tells us. I look over at Britt and she has a big smile on her face.

"Britt why are you smiling?" I whisper to her.

"Cuz my family loves you. I'm just happy. You are so perfect." She says. She then leans in to kiss my cheek.

I blush.

"d'aww the lovebirds are so cute." Jade says.

"you should see Britt in school. She's so whipped by San it's not even funny." Kelly says looking around us to Jade and Michelle.

"I believe it." Michelle says.

"hey assholes, I'm right here. And I'm not whipped. Right san?" Britt says.

"Language." Britt's mom says sternly.

"Ummm…" I stutter.

"Hahaha she totally thinks you are!" Kelly says.

"Ugh, I hate you guys." Britt says. Then she looks at me. I pout knowing that's her weak spot. She just can't resist my pout.

"c'mon that's not fair. Ugh fine I don't hate you." Britt says smiling kissing me softly.

"Whipped", Jade, Michelle and Kelly cough say.

"Whatever. I have a hot girlfriend and other than Kelly, you guys have no one. So suck it." Britt says.

"Brittany S. Pierce. Watch. Your. Language." Susan says sternly again.

S*B*S*B*S*B

After dinner is over, it's only 5:30, so I help Tyler with his math. I think he understands it when we are done because he got a 100% on the practice quiz I gave him. Then I gave him a hug and he blushed, said thanks and went to his room. Now I'm left alone with Susan and Dan, Britt's dad.

"Well Santana, I think you are officially apart of the family. Everyone loves you." Dan says while Susan pulls me into a hug. Then Britt comes in.

"Hey if you guys don't mind, I have two very excited little girls out there, and that's only Jade and Michelle, waiting for San and me to come in and watch / sing along to all the songs of all High School Musicals."

We go out to the family room where Jade and Michelle are on the smaller couch and Beca and Charlie sitting waiting for us.

Britt and I Sit with Charlie and Beca, with her resting against the arm of the couch and me rest on her chest. Out normal position because she's just so comfortable. I had actually asked her a few days ago if I hurt her when I do this, and she said that she likes It because she loves holding me. Once again PERFECT.

"okay so how about to make this fun we get all the kids in here and we all choose a character to be and say all their lines and sing all the their songs. Obviously Britt is Troy and Santana is Gabriella, and I'll be Sharpay, Michelle will be Ryan cuz we're twins, Kelly can be Taylor, Tyler can be Chad, Tommy can be Zeke, mom can be Ms. Darbus and Mrs. Montez, and Dad can be Mr. Bulton." Jade says as all the kids and Dan and Susan come in.

"Sounds good." We all say. Then the movie starts.

S*B*S*B*S*B

BRITTANY'S P.O.V.

Three hours later, we are on the 3rd movie. When _Right Here, Right Now _ I immediately start signing.

_Britt, _**San, **Both

_"__Hmm yea  
Hey yea_

_Can you imagine what would happen  
If we could have any dream.  
I wish this moment was ours to  
Own it and that it would  
Never leave._

**Then I would thank that star,  
That made our wish come true.**_  
(Come true) Oh yea 'cause he  
Knows that where we are  
Is where I should be too_

Chorus:  
RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW (Ohhh)  
**I'm looking at you and my  
Heart loves the view cause  
**_You mean everything(ohhh)_

RIGHT HERE  
**I'll promise you somehow**  
_That tomorrow can wait  
_**For some other day to be**  
_(To be) but right now_  
There's you and me__

_If this was forever what  
Could be better we already  
Proved it was but in 2123  
Hours abandon the universe  
Gonna make you everything (Everything)  
In our whole world change  
(It's our change, yea)_

_And you know that where we  
Are will never be the same  
Oh no oh no_

_Chorus:  
RIGHT HERE, _**RIGHT NOW**_  
I'm looking at you and my  
_**Heart loves the view cause**_  
You mean everything_

RIGHT HERE  
I'll promise you somehow (Some how we're gonna)  
_That tomorrow can wait  
**For some other day to be**  
(To be) but right now  
There's you and me_

_Oh we know it's coming  
And it's coming fast  
(As long as there's you  
And me oh yea) so lets  
Make this second last  
Make it last_

_Chorus:  
Right Here  
_**ohh right now**_  
Yea I'm looking at you  
_**And my heart loves the view**_  
Cause you mean everything_

_RIGHT HERE  
I'll promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait  
_**For some other day to be  
**_(To be) but right now  
There's you and me_

_RIGHT HERE  
I promise you somehow  
Tomorrow can wait for  
Some other day to be  
(To be) but right now  
There's you and me  
(You and me) ohh  
You and me but right  
Now there's you and  
Meee__"_

By the end of the San is on my back and we are all laughing at how ridiculous we were being during the song.

Then a little while later, we sing can I have this dance where we waltz around the room. Then I get up and go to the bathroom planning the perfect scene.

When I hear Ryan and Kelsey singing the beginning of _ Wanna Be With You, _ I get ready to jump in. when Troy starts singing, I come out from the kitchen and start singing, causing everyone to laugh at how in character I am.

_Britt:  
You know how life can be  
It changes overnight_

Santana and Britt:_  
_It's sunny then raining  
But it's all right__

**Santana:**

**A friend like you**__

Santana and Britt:  
Always makes it easy__

_Britt:  
I know that you get me_

Santana and Britt:  
Every time

Through every up, through every down  
You know I'll always be around  
Through anything you can count on me

All I wanna do  
Is be with you, be with you  
There's nothing we can't do  
Just be with you  
Only you

No matter where life takes us  
Nothing can break us apart (You know it's true)

I just wanna be with you... I just wanna be with you"

We end the song, with me holding San from behind, and her twisting her head around and kissing me softly.

"That was amazing Guys!" Jade screams.

"Yeah. Wow, you have some major chemistry. I'm jealous. Derek and I don't have that." Kelly says frowning.

"That's cuz derek sucks." I say. And everything laughs.

"Yeah he never wants to play with us, and when I asked him to watch this with me he said, "no that's for losers and went to find you", Charlie said hugging Sans leg. "You're so much better the Derek, Sanny. Can you stay forever and ever?"

"Hmm I don't know my parents might miss me!" San says bending down to Charlie's level and tickling her.

We finish watching the movie. Its around 10 when San and I go upstairs for some alone time. I decide that it's time to tell her about my 'extra specialness'. I already know that she likes me and it's clear that she and my family get along really well. I mean fo the rest of the movie I couldn't even get near San 'cuz Beca and Charlie were curled in her lap with Tommy sitting on her right and Tyler sitting on her left, both leaning their heads on her shoulders. It was actually to adorable to even be mad at them.

Once in my room, I sit us down on the bed and sigh before talking.

"You okay?" Santana asks me.

"Yeah, there's just something I have to tell you, and I just don't want it to change anything between us because I like you so much and I really don't want to ruin this." I tell her.

She kissed me and says, "you won't. just tell me".

So I do.

"Well you see I and a girl. Always have been. Always will be, but you see I was born special." I start off.

"okay, Britt, I'm not really following", San says confused.

"Okay I'll just say it. I have a dick." I say closing my eyes waiting for the worst.

After about a minute, I open my eyes because I feel San sit in my lap.

"Okay" she says and kisses me.

"Okay?"

"yeah okay. Britt I don't care. I already had a suspicion for it cuz you don't really hide it, but I was going to wait until you were comfortable talking about it." And with I flip us over and kiss her passionately.

20 minutes later, we are still just kissing when we pull apart, and have a silent conversation about not taking things further yet. I sit up lay down and pull San into me. We talk a little bit about what we are going to do tomorrow after we play with Tommy and we just decide we will see what happens. The we fall into a peaceful and comfortable sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Homecoming?

Chapter 10: Homecoming?

Brittany's P.O.V.

So it's the Thursday after San met my family, and we are going strong. She wound up staying the night Saturday too since her parents were on call and there was a bad accident and I just didn't want her to be alone…. Okay so I wanted to be with her. Sue me. She's my girlfriend. But on Sunday she said she had to go home to do homework, so she left around 4 on Sunday afternoon. Since she left, all I've been hearing is, 'when's Sanny coming back' or 'Sanny is awesome B!' and my favorite, 'why can't Sanny just live here with us' that one came from Charlie. That little girl already loves San more than she loves us. It's actually really cute. She had San read her a bedtime story on Saturday night and they both wound up falling asleep in Charlie's bed with Char against San' chest. I took a picture and set it as my background. It was that cute.

Since I have a long practice today, San drove herself and told me that she would meet me before Spanish. As I walk into school something catches my eye. _Get your Homecoming Tickets here_. Shit. Homecoming.

In Lima, homecoming is very important. Both the game and the dance because one, we usually win the game and the dance is for us high schoolers to let loose, and have fun with our friends and hopefully dates. I see Quinn and Puck talking by Puck's locker, so I go over to them.

"When's Homecoming?" I ask.

"Next Friday" Quinn answers.

"Why?" Puck asks.

"I gotta ask San." Already knowing who to ask about how to ask San.

I then see her with Finn. Rachel Berry.

"Rachel. I need your help. Sorry Finn, I'll give her back later." I rush out dragging Rache to the Choir room.

"What's up B?"

"I need a plan about how to ask San to Homecoming."

"Easy sing her a song during lunch and ask her after. Simple."

"Hmm okay yeah good idea. Wait but what song?"

"Oooo I have the perfect one! You might want to get Puck and Quinn in here to help you with this song". I call them, and Rache tell us the song, and they say they're in.

And with that we start practicing.

B*S*B*S*B*S

Santana's P.O.V.

So I get out of Calculus class expecting to see Britt waiting for me, but she isn't. She's been really weird today. I wonder why? Hmm oh well at least it's lunch time.

I get to lunch and go to the glee table where Rachel, 'Cedes and Kurt already are and sit down.

"Hey guys have you seen Britt?"

They look at each other and smirk. "Nope. Can't say I have. Sorry Chica." 'Cedes says.

And with that, music stats playing making everyone in the room look over to where it's coming from. And in walks Puck, Quinn and Brittany all with guitars playing them. And Britt starts to sing with Puck and Quinn singing background.

_"__Well I don't know what to do here_

_I can't get my eyes off of you dear_

_Everything you do is amazing and_

_I'm just saying you're so beautiful_

_in every way, girl_

_Could you please just stay_

_I'm just sayin' what is real and_

_I'm just sayin' how I feel_

_When I'm with you I'm on top of the world_

_Could you, could you be my girl_

_I get the chills on a warm summer's day_

_when I'm with you, you take my breath away_

_walk with me, talk with me, and stay with me_

_and when they drop the beat, dance with me_

_I get nervous when I'm talkin' to you_

_but on the dance floor you know I can come through_

_I know how to lay it down_

_listen to the sound, baby_

_let your body hit the ground_

_let your body hit the ground_

_I'm just sayin' what is real and_

_I'm just sayin' how I feel_

_When I'm with you I'm on top of the world_

_Could you, could you be my girl_

_I get the chills on a warm summer's day_

_when I'm with you, you take my breath away_

_walk with me, talk with me, and stay with me_

_and when they drop the beat, dance with me_

_Well I've danced before with other girls, but not like this_

_I've moved to the rhythm a thousand times, but not like this_

_this is the difference_

_you're the one I'm missin'_

_just give me a try_

_I'll show you why yeah_

_I'm just sayin' what is real and_

_I'm just sayin' how I feel_

_When I'm with you I'm on top of the world_

_Could you, could you be my girl_

_I get the chills on a warm summer's day_

_when I'm with you, you take my breath away_

_walk with me, talk with me, and stay with me_

_and when they drop the beat, dance with me_

_I'm just sayin' what is real and_

_I'm just sayin' how I feel_

_When I'm with you I'm on top of the world_

_Could you, could you be my girl_

_I get the chills on a warm summer's day_

_when I'm with you, you take my breath away_

_walk with me, talk with me, and stay with me_

_and when they drop the beat, dance with me"_

By the time the song ends, Britt is in front of me with a rose in her hand. Everyone around us is video tapping us.

"Santana Marie Lopez, will you be my date to homecoming?" Britt asks me with a hopeful smile.

"Of course!" I say jumping into her awaiting arms.

S*B*S*B*S*B

It's the day of homecoming, and I am so excited to go to Britt's game, then to the dance. Britt and I went shopping over the weekend to find a dress for me. I asked her what she was going to wear and she said a suit. I asked why she wouldn't want to wear a dress and she said she just didn't really like them and that she felt more comfortable in pants and a shirt. It's understandable.

The game is at 5 and the dance starts depending on when the game ends. It will probably start around 8 but who knows those football games can run long. I am going to the game with Rachel, Tina, 'Cedes and Quinn, but leaving with Britt.

It's 4:45 when we get to the field wearing. Since the team wear there white jerseys for home games, I was Britt's red jersey with her number '3' and 'Pierce' on the back. We pay, walk through the gate and see our significant others, well at least Tina, Rachel, 'Cedes and I. Mike, Finn, Sam and Britt come over to us.

"Hey baby! Excited to see us kick the Cougar's asses?" Britt asks.

"that and also just seeing my baby out there running her cute little ass off beating some bug and scary guys" I laugh to Britt while she kisses me.

The coach blows the whistle and they are off to start the game.

They get on the field and take their spots. Britt kicks it off to the other team and the game begins.

S*B*S*B*S*B*S*B

An hour and 45 minutes later, there is twenty seconds left on the clock and the game is tied. 21-21 even. It's the Cougar's 4th down and the 30 yard line. If they don't make it to the 20 it's the Titan's ball.

The whistle blows. The QB gets it, throws it off of the player Britt is guarding. While the ball is in the air spiraling towards them, Britt knocks the player over, jumps up grabs the ball mid air and takes off down the field with none within twenty feet of cathing her. Clock is ticking down with about 8 yards left there are five seconds on the clock. 5-4-3-2-1… she makes it to the end zone and it's good! 28-21! Titans won. Britt scored the winning point. I can't belive I'm with the most amazing person ever.

Britt comes running over to me, picks me up and spins me around. I place kisses all over face and say good game and congrats. She carries me all the way to the locker room where she quickly showers off changes into sweats before sweeping me up off the ground and carries me to the truck. Once at the truck, she puts me down and I turn kiss her and try to open the door, when she turns me around kisses me hard.

"You're my good luck charm. Everything good has happened to me since I met you. You've been helping me stay out trouble and out of fighting, I'm actually managing B's in all my classes, and we've won all our games so far. It has to be. You're my good luck charm." She says to me.

I don't know what to say back, so I kiss her softly for a few minutes. Finally she let me get into the truck and we drive to my house where both our stuff is to get ready.

S*B*S*B*S*B*S*B*S

A half hour later

Brittany's P.O.V.

I've been ready for about ten minutes now. So I'm sitting in San's family room with her parents just talking about the game in my black suit with a light blue tie since San's dress is light blue.

Then she comes stairs with her up in a piecey bun, her light blue dress, neutral makeup and silver heels. Santana doesn't need lots and lots of makeup to look beautiful. She's just naturally beautiful.

"You look beautiful" I tell her while leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks. You clean up nice too" she laughs.

Her parents take a few pictures, then we are off to the dance.

B*S*B*S*B*S

Once we get to the school, I get out of the truck, run over to the other side and open San's door for her.

"I am capable of opening my own doors you know" she says with a smirk.

"I know but I like doing all that gentle-womanly stuff for you" I smile at her and we walk into the gym with our hands locked together and our fingers tangled together.

As soon as we get there, I pull us to the dance floor. San doesn't resist because she knows how much I love to dance. Especially with her.

A while into the dance, a few slow songs later, Mr. Figgin's gets up on the stage to announce the Homecoming King and Queen.

"okay your 2014 Homecoming King is…..(opening the envelop) Brittany S. Pierce!" The crown goes crazy as I kiss Sans cheek and walk up to get my "crown" and sash.

"and for your 2014 Homecoming Queen…. (opening envelop) Santana Lopez!" once again the crowd cheers. I look at San and she seems so surprised. She comes up on stage and takes the crown and sash.

"okay you may go down and have your dance as Homecoming King and Queen. Well I guess Homecoming Queen and Queen, but who cares." Figgin's says with a smile at us.

As we get to the center of the floor the best song starts up;

_"__Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in_

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love"

The song ends with other couples around us dancing as well. The next few songs are slow as well and neither San nor I try to move we just stay wrapped up in each other stealing innocent kisses throughout the next few songs. I'd say that this was a great Homecoming dance.

Songs Used:

1\. Dance With Me- Shane Harper

2\. Kiss Me- Ed Sheeran

p.s. hope i did okay with the football game! let me know about any suggestions for upcoming chapters or songs you guys maybe want to hear in this!


	11. Chapter 11: I

Chapter 11: I…

Santana's P.O.V.

_Tuesday after Homecoming in school_

So I have to confess something. I am completely and totally in love with Brittany S. Pierce. I think I have since the first time I saw her on my first day at WMHS, but before I wasn't sure. Now I know it's real. Know that I know I love her; I really want to say it in a really romantic way since Britt always does those types of things for me. I'm a little nervous that she won't feel it or say it back, but I still want to tell her. Now I just have to think of the perfect song and perfect time.

_Glee Club after School_

Walking into the choir room, Mr. Shue is writing on the board, _SECTIONALS. _

"Sectionals. Sectionals are on Saturday, and we don't even have a plan as of what we are doing and who is going to sing it." Shue says.

"Well, Finn and I would be glad to…" Rachel begins but Brittany puts her arm around my shoulder pulling me into her and cuts Rachel off.

"So practice got cancelled for today, and since I have to pick up Ty, Tommy and Charlie after glee and I drove you I was wondering if you would want to pick them up with me and then come over and study and stuff." Britt whispers in my ear.

"yeah sure sounds good. My parents aren't home, so that sounds nice babe. I miss Char." We both know how much I love hanging out with Britt's family. I smile up at her and she smiles back and kisses me softly.

"Good, 'cuz I didn't want to not spend today with you. Maybe you can stay over if your parents aren't going to be home."

"hmm maybe. We'll see what happens." We share another smile looking into each other's eyes, completely ignoring the fighting going on between Mercedes and Rachel about who should get the two duet solo's for sectionals.

Then out of nowhere, Puck says, "What about Britt and San?"

"Or, how about Rachel and Finn and Mercedes and Sam both do duets on Saturday, and if we win, Brittany and Santana can sing the duets for regionals.

We shall shake our heads in confirmation.

"great now Rachel, Finn pick your song. And Mercedes and Sam pick your song and everyone else start thinking of a group song."

S*B*S*B*S*B*S*B

A half hour later, we have our songs and start practicing with Brittany and Mike coming up with a dance for everyone to do.

_After Glee_

Britt and I walk out to her truck hand in hand. We get to it, get in and start driving to go get Tyler first since his school is the closest. We get to his school and I get out of the car so he can see me. I see him walk out with some of his friends then I looks like his friends see but don't know who I am and say something to him. He looks up, sees me, says bye to his friends and runs over giving me a hug. I wonder what his friends said.

"Hey Ty!"

"Hey San, you guys are getting us today?"

"Yeah, you're mom had some work stuff do take care of and Britt and I offered." I smile at him

"Okay cool." He gets in the truck and says, "Hey Britt".

"Hey Ty, what were your friends saying about San?"

"Oh they just said that there was a really hot latina, so I looked up and I saw San."

"Hahaha okay."

We then drive to get Tommy who I do the same thing with standing outside the truck and wait for him. Then we go to get Charlie from kindergarten. We get to her school, and we notice that the kids are just getting let out.

I get out of the car and wait for her. She walks outside and sees me and all but sprints to me, jumping into my arms. "SANNY!" she screams.

"Hey pretty girl" I say putting her on my hip holding her up. "How was school?"

"It was good, I gots to draw a family picture. Want to see it?"

"Sure girly."

She holds up the picture, and I see her parents, Jade, Michelle, Kelly, Tyler, Tommy and Beca. I'm about to ask where Britt and her are, when I see at the end of "line" of people, is Britt standing next to me and me holding her on my hip. I get teary eyed realizing that she put me in her family drawing.

"pretty girl, I'm on here?"

"Of course Sanny, you're my newest and bestest sister" she says with a wide grin.

I drop to her height and pull her into a giant bear hug, which she returns. "C'mon pretty girl, let's get us in the car and head back to your house." I tell her.

We get back to the car and Britt sees my eyes, and I just mile warmly at her and show her the picture. She instantly gets why I was starting to tear up and kisses my cheek and whispers, "see now you have two families", and starts to drive to her place.

S*B*S*B*S*B*S*B

We get to her house and all of us kids start our homework. After I finish mine, I go and see if anyone needs help other than Britt who is typing up her English essay that I helped her write. After we all finish out work, we watch some movies with Charlie in my lap. I love that little girl so much. Almost like my own sister, and I love how much she loves me.

Later that night, Susan let me stay over for the night since my parents were working the graveyard shift at the hospital. Britt and I go up to her room to relax alone, when I realize that right now is the perfect time to tell her.

"Hey Britt, can I sing you something?" I ask, and she shakes her head 'yes'.

_"__There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up  
Two a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, hey  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was, enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again  
These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you"_

"San that was amazing but why'd you sing it?" Britt asks as I finish the song and sit next to her on the bed.

I grab her hands and pull them into my lap. "well there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, but I just wanted to be 100% sure, and now that I am I want to say it." I say and I see her confused face. So I clarify looking down at our clasped hands in my lap. "Brittany, I, I umm I..i…i…I love you" I say nervously. I look up at her and we lock eyes. Then she says, "Thanks" and walks off to the bathroom.

As she walks away I let a single tear drop from eye. Did she really just walk away?

About twenty minutes later, Britt still isn't back from the bathroom, so I get my stuff together so that I can head home since I don't really want to be around her right now. I knew there was a possibility that when I said it she wouldn't say it back, but to say 'thanks' then walk off, I just didn't think that that would happen.

I stay seated on her bed in her room and sing softly to myself.

With Britt, Kelly and Susan downstairs:

"Britt, honey what happened?" Susan asks.

"San told me she loves me" Britt says with a shaky voice.

"Well what's so bad about that?" Kelly asks her.

"That's not what's bad. What's bad is that I didn't say it back."

"Well what did you say?"

"umm…. Thanks."

"WHAT?!" They both scream at once.

"I got nervous and I just couldn't say it back. I had this whole speech planned out and ready to tell her. But she threw me off telling me first. I even bought her a necklace to give to her when I told her, but then she said it and I froze and it was like my brain went blank" Britt explains.

"well sweetie, I think you should go talk to her about it because I'm almost entirely certain that she's probably really upset and confused."

"ughh I'm such a bad girlfriend. I just left her alone in my room after she poured her heart out to me and I just walked away and that's her biggest fear. I suck." Britt sighs. "I'm gonna go talk to her. Hopefully she won't hate me. She walks up the stairs.

Brittany's P.O.V.

I'm walking back to my room. When I get to the door I take a breath and open it softly. That's when I hear San singing;

_"__Turn down the lights,  
turn down the bed,  
turn down these voices,  
inside my head_

_Lay down with me,  
tell me no lies,  
just hold me close,  
don't patronize me [2x]_

_Cause I can't make you love me  
if you don't,  
you can't make your heart feel  
something it wont,  
here in the dark,  
these final words  
I will lay down my heart  
and I feel the power  
but you don't,  
no you don't_

_Cause I can't make you love me,  
if you don't [2x]_

_I'll close my eyes,  
Then I wont see  
The love you don't feel,  
when you're holding me  
Morning will come,  
and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then  
To give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight..._

_Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
I can't make your heart feel,  
something it wont,  
Here in the dark  
These final words  
I will lay down my heart  
And I feel the power  
but you don't,  
no you don't_

_I can't make you love me if you don't  
If you don't,  
no you, no you won't" _

I hear her sniffle, and I want to die. I made her hurt and think that I didn't love her or even really care about her when it's the opposite.

I walk in further and start, "San.."

She cuts me off. "No I get it. You don't get it. You don't have to say it. I know you don't love me. And it's okay. I'm just gonna get my things and go home" she says getting up and starting to get her things together.

I walk up behind her, turn her around and pull her into a passionate but soft and loving kiss.

"Don't ever say that. I do San. I do love you. Hell I've loved since the first time I saw you. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you. I even had a speech ready and everything." I let go of her and walk over to my dresser by my bed, open the top draw and pull out a thin box. I wallk back over to her and open the box. "I even got this for you for when I said it." She looks at the necklace and catches her breath in her throat.

The necklace is a thin rose gold chain with a heart pendent and three birthstones on it. San's birthstone, Aquamarine, my birthstone, Zircon and the birthstone of the month we started dating in, September, Sapphire. On the back of the heart pendent, the words _B+S=Forever _are written.

"Don't ever think I don't love you or care about you, because that's just crazy. You are the best thing in my life. You make me want to be a better person and you have changed me into one. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, except my family, but that's a different kind of love. You are my forever, Santana. My one and only and I love you so much and I'm sorry for before. You saying it threw me off and I was stupid and an ass for walking away, especially with everything you told me about that being your biggest fear. Please forgive me and say you'll wear my necklace" I hopefully say, pouring out my heart and soul to this amazing girl in front of me.

She doesn't answer, she just kisses me.

"Of course you're forgiven Britt. I was just confused, but I love you and you love me and that's all that matters. And yes I will wear this beautiful necklace. Seriously it's amazing. Thank you baby." Santana says kissing me again.

"Anything for you, _my love_"

"Hmm I think I like tht better than when you call me _babe_" she says grinning.

"Me too"

Twenty minutes later, or rather 11:30, we get into bed with me spooning Santana from behind. I hear her breathing even out, kiss the back of her neck and whisper, "I love you. Always and forever".

Songs used:

1\. Enchanted- Taylor Swift

2\. I Can't Make You Love Me- Josh Kaufman version


	12. Chapter 12: Sectionals

Chapter 12: Sectionals

Santana P.O.V

Ring… Ring…Ring –Britt's alarm.630

When I fell asleep last night I was so incredibly happy. I felt so... loved falling asleep in Britt's arms. I didn't think I would be able to feel better than that. But then I woke up this morning. Britt's arms were still around me pulling me into her so tightly. I loved this feeling but something was digging into my back ruining the moment. At first I didn't know what it was but then I realized. OH. So I try to wake Britt up.  
"Britt, Britt" nothing.  
"Brittany baby you're poking me" I say elbowing her lightly. She jolts awake, and I turn in her arms.  
"what? Huh?"  
"you're poking me"  
She looks confused until she gets it. She looks down and sees the tent in her pants.

"Sorry" she says and tries to get up, but I pull her down and kiss her hard. While we are kissing, I move and straddle her. We both moan at the contact of our centers meeting.

We look each other in the eyes, and have a silent conversation and start to kiss again while Britt puts one hand on my ass and the other on my waist pulling me into her. We both know we aren't ready for sex yet, but some fondling can't hurt.

After about 10 minutes of making out, I slid a hand down Britt's extremely firm abs and stop on the waistband of her boxers. I look up at her for permission, and she shakes her head, 'yes'.

I push past the waistband and come in contact with something that feels hard. Very hard. When I run my hand over her dick, we both moan. Me for feeling Britt for the first time and loving it, and her just because she loves this.

"Can I?" I ask.

"if you want, yes. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." She says already knowing what I was asking.

That's when I lean down and kiss her while I start moving hand up and down her shaft. After I break the kiss, I slid down her body. I pull her boxers down with me, and I that's when I come in contact with her nine in dick.

I continue to work my hand around it, loving the sounds of Brittany moaning.

"S-s-ssantana" she moans.

I glance down at her very hard dick and lean down. I lick up her slit, moaning at my first taste of her. It's salty and sweet and tastes like… Brittany. Once I cleaned the head, I push down putting a few more inches of her in my mouth while still rubbing up and down the base of her shaft.

"San, San I'm not, I can't" she tries to push me away, but I know what's going to happen, and I wait for it. She blows her load into my awaiting mouth. It's a weird sensation, but I like it because I like helping Britt out since she's my love.

Once I finish up, I pull back and let go of her soft dick, pull her boxers up and slid back into her awaiting arems.

"thank you for that baby. You didn't have to but thank you. I promise when we have more time I'll return the favor" oh shit she's right we only have like a half hour to get ready for school.

"Mmm my pleasure love. I just wanted to help you out a little bit. I hope it was okay since I've never done that before."

"okay? It was more than okay. It was amazing." She smiles and kisses me.

"okay as much as I would love here with you in my arms all day, we have to get up for school. So let's go!" she says pulling us both out of bed. I go to my bag to get clothes out to change into when see some of Britt's clothes falling out of her closest. I pull on my jeans, converse, and a _Miley Cyrus_ t-shirt and put on one of Britt's sweatshirts. I know how much she loves seeing me in her clothes.

S*B*S*B*S*B

A half hour later, Britt and I arrive to school. We walk in together hand in hand, and head to Spanish. We go through the whole day and it seems that nothing has really changed between us except now when we are leaving for class, Britt pulls me into her and kisses me hard and says she loves me. Every time she does that I run my fingers over the necklace she got me.

Once last period is coming to an end, I get a text from Britt:

From Britt: Hey pretty girl, I can't walk you to glee after this class since I'll be late. Coach needed to have an emergency meeting so can you tell Shue I'll be there late? Love you Xx B

To Britt: Hey baby of course have a good meeting ill see you when you get to glee. Love you too xx Sanny

Man I love that girl.

The bell sounds and I walk out of class and head over to glee.

_In Glee_

"So have we decided on the songs we are doing for sectionals?" Mr. Shue asks us.

"Finn and I were thinking of doing _No Air" _Rachel says.

"Yeah and Mercedes and I were thinking of doing _The Way_." Sam says.

"And how about group song?"

"_Dynamite" _

"Great choices guys! Let's get to work"

After listening to Rachel and Finn and Sam and Mercedes sing their songs, Britt walks in.

"sorry I'm late Mr. Shue"

"It's okay Brittany, Santana told me you were with your coach so I understand".

"okay". And we get back to practicing.

S*B*S*B*S*B

After glee, Britt drives me home, kisses me goodbye and goes back to school for practice.

I get all my homework done, and just have some time to hang with my parents who feel I haven't seen in so long.

After we have a family movie night, I go upstairs call Britt. We talk for about an hour before we both say goodnight since it's late. I go to sleep with a smile on face because today was just a really good day in our relationship. I love her so much.

S*B*S*B*S*B

_Saturday Sectionals Competition_

We are at Dalton Academy where sectionals are this year, and we are planned to go last. The second group is already up and singing god awful songs.

"We got this baby" Britt says to me.

"Yeah cuz of yours and mike's choreography!" I tell her.

The group finishes, and we are called up.

The music for Rachel and Finn's duet begins.

_"__[Rachel]__  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh_

_[Finn]__  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_[Rachel]__  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_[Chorus:]__  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

_[Finn]__  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_[Rachel]__  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_[Both:]__  
So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_[Chorus]___

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air_

_[Chorus]___

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air"_

The crowd applause and Sam and 'Cedes get ready for their song.

_"__What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top._

_I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it_

_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off the flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)  
__[One version:]__ I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)  
__[Another version:]__ I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)_

_You give me that kind of something  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred  
Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)  
And I don't care who sees it, babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_

_I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
The way you love me_

_Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping  
When you put your lips on mine  
And, honey, it ain't a question (q-question)  
'Cause, boy, I know just what you like_

_So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)  
And I don't care who sees it, babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_

_I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
The way I love you_

_Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely,  
So you're sleeping in mine.  
Come and watch a movie with me,  
"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you,  
I'm not gonna get bored of  
But, baby, you're an adventure  
__[One version:]__ So please let me come explore you  
__[Another version:]__ So let me come and explore you_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)  
And I don't care who sees it, babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_

_[One version:]__ I love the way (I love the way)  
__[Another version:]__ I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)_

_I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
The way I love you_

_The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way_

_I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it  
The way I love you."_

And then the whole group comes up on to the stage and Finn starts to sing,

_"__I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

Then Puck Sings:_  
Yeah, yeah_

Then Britt and Puck together_  
'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on..._

_Yeah!_

Then the whole club:_  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!_

_Britt sings:  
I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do_

Sam, Puck, and Finn sing:_  
Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on..._

_Yeah!_

The Club sings:_  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

Puck Sings:_  
'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!_

Britt Sings:_  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!_

The Girls Sings:_  
I'm gonna take it all,  
I, I'm gonna be the last one standing.  
Higher over all,  
I, I'm gonna be the last one landing.  
Cause I, I, I believe it,  
And I, I, I I just want it all...  
I just want it all...  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air!  
Hands, hands in the air!  
Put your hands in the air!_

The Boys Sing:_  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

The Girls Sing:_  
'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,_

The Club:_  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!"_

S*B*S*B*S*B

Twenty minutes later, we are up on stage waiting to see who the winners are.

"And the winners are….. NEW DIRECTIONS!"

"Yes! Party at mine!" Puck screams. And with that we cheer and collect our trophy and head back onto the bus to go home for the party at puck's house.

_On The Bus: _

"So you know, we get to do the duets for Regionals now" Britt Whispers in my ear.

"Yeah. I can't wait to sing with you on the stage. We have to pick great songs." I tell her.

"Oh I already have some ideas. But now let's focus on Halloween. Charlie requested your presents when she went shopping for her costume tomorrow, so wanna sleep over after puck's party and then go with us to get everyone's costumes?"

"Sure baby." I say snuggling into her for the 20 minute car ride back to McKinley.

S*B*S*B*S*B

Brittany's P.O.V.

Puck's House for the Party:

"WOOOOO WE WON BITCHES!" Rachel slurs. She's long gone already only after to drinks.

"Damn she's gone." Quinn says sitting next to me on the couch.

"Haha yeah. Lightweights." We laugh and take sips of our drinks

I see San talking with 'Cedes. They start laughing and I can't help but smile. I just love her.

"Damn she's sure got you whipped." Quinn says as puck comes over to us.

"You know it might be because I'm drinking or maybe just because I know I am since it's hard not to be with that girl, but I'm not gonna try and deny it. She's got everyone around her wrapped around her finger."

"True that" they both say. At hat second 'Cedes and San come over to us.

She plops down on my lap and kisses me. Both Quinn and Puck stare at us, so she breaks the kiss and says, "Quinnie can you get me something to eat? I would ask Britty but I'm too comfortable to get up from her lap." She adds a pout at the end. Quinn gets up, mumbles something about "that damn pout" and walks away to get San some food.

Then she turns to Puck. "Pucky can you put on different songs? I wanna be able to sing and dance to them with 'Cedes and Britt. This music isn't good for dancing, only singing along with." Again, she pouts.

Puck does the same as Quinn, but goes to do what San wanted.

"God I love you" and with that I kiss her. This night is great. I can't wait for costume shopping tomorrow.

Let me know if you have any suggestions or songs to maybe be used! Hope you liked the chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: Halloween

Chapter 13: Halloween

Brittany's P.O.V.

The day after Puck's party, Santana and I took Charlie to the costume store look for a good costume for her since Halloween is on Friday, 6 days from now. Santana and I have yet to talk about what we are doing. If we are going to do "matching" costumes or do our own separate ones. I don't get a chance to ask her while we are there because Santana showed Char a costume of _Princess Ana_ from _Frozen_ and Charlie instantly loved it, so we were only there for at max 15 minutes.

When we get back to my house, Charlie runs up the stairs with San to try on her costume. I love how much Charlie loves San, and how much my whole family loves her, but I hate that we never really have alone time anymore. The most alone time we have is in mornings or nights when she is sleeping over. Since it's a Sunday, I think I'm gonna take San out for dinner and ice cream for a date and to jus be alone for a little bit. We both already know she's sleeping over again so at least we will have that too.

A little while later San comes down and plops herself on the couch with her head in my lap. I almost immediately start running my fingers through her hair and I hear her sigh and snuggle deeper into me.

"Hey San how about in a few hours around 5 you and I go out for a while? Like get dinner, ice cream and maybe go for a walk in the park or something. Just us."

"that sounds nice baby. I'm glad you always think of nice stuff like that."

"anything for you my love". She laughs and turns over so she's laying on her back and puts her arms around my neck and pulls me down for a kiss.

Just then, Kelly comes in crying.

San sits up. "Kelly? What's wrong?" she asks her as Kelly sits down next to San and cries into her shoulder. They've become really close the last few weeks, and I like that because I'm not too emotional unless it's with San, and Kelly is and I always want to help her with these types of problems, but I just can't. but now San can help her. So I like it for that reason, but also because I like that my girlfriend is so close with my family.

At that moment, I realized I hadn't been listening to what Kelly was saying, and tuned in to hear the last of it.

"….and then he said, 'if you're not gonna put out then I'm not gonna put up with this relationship', and kicked me out of his car. I walked home from the mall and I didn't even care because I was just so hurt that the only thing he wanted from this relationship was sex. Guys suck." Kelly cries harder into San and she just holds her and rubs her back.

"shhh shhh don't cry over him Kell. He's not worth it."

She then catches my attention and mouths 'sorry'. I already know that our date probably isn't going to happen now but I could care less about that. All I want to do is kill Derek.

B*S*B*S*B*S*B*S

Later that night after hours of hanging out with Kelly watching every and all Nicholas Spark movie made, San and I finally crawl into my bed.

"I'm sorry that our date got cancelled for tonight" she says curling into me.

"It's okay babe, the only thing that's been on my mind since Kelly came home is killing Derek." I tell her.

"Baby I have a question. If I asked you to lay of Derek would you?"

"Wait why?"

"Because you can't get in trouble again and I really want to be the one to put him in his place."

"That's my girl" I kiss her forehead and we fall into a nice sleep.

B*S*B*S*B*S

The next day at school

San, Kelly and I walk into school and we see Derek sucking face with some blonde bimbo cheerio right near Kelly's locker. God he's such a dick.

That's when San looses it. She runs over to them and pulls them apart.

"Hey asshole. What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Umm listen bitch I don't know who the fuck you think you are but I'm trying to make out with this really hot girl, so please back off. You can have her when I'm done." Oh shit he did not.

"umm sorry but no thanks I have an amazingly perfect girlfriend over there, you know standing right next to your GIRLFRIEND who you dumped last night because she wouldn't put out for you and your horn dog ass. God your pathetic. Making out in front of her locker with another girl just so she will see what she's missing and fuck you? Why would any girl want that? Huh? Lt me break it down for you Dick-"

"It's Derek" hey says.

"Like I said, Dick, no girl and I mean NO girl will ever want you and your tiny dick, and you want to know why? It's because you treat girls like play things. I have been there for Kelly every time you have kicked her to the curb the past few weeks and I honestly don't know what she saw in you, but guess what she doesn't anymore. She doesn't see anything in you and neither will every other girl after I'm done talking right now. You and all other guys who use girls for sex and use them as their own person play things are assholes and don't deserve amazing girls like Kelly Pierce." And with that, San grabs Kelly's hand and we walk off to class leaving a very embarrassed Derek without a cheerio for him to make out with anymore.

"Damn San, thanks for that. That was amazing!" Kelly says pulling Santana into a tight hug.

"No problem Kells. It had to be done. I couldn't see him hurt you anymore or any girl for that matter." Damn my girl's awesome.

"Well thanks again San" Kelly then turns to me, "Don't let her go little sis. She's perfect."

"Don't worry I don't plan on it" I say pulling San into my side.

"Alright let's get to class. Tell me if Dick does anything, also I want you to come to glee after school. I have a song I wanna sing for you Kells." San says.

"Will do. Bye guys." Kelly says heading off to her class.

B*S*B*S*B*S

Later that day,

"Hey guys I have a song I wanna sing for Kelly about your relationship thing with Derek. I want you to really listen to the words okay Kells." San sanys going up to the front.

"Yeah okay San."

Then San takes out her electric guitar, which I didn't know she played, Finn went to the drums, I guess she talked to him about the song, and started.

_"__What'd you expect from me? _

_It's not my fault you'll never be happy. _

_Just cause you're right doesn't mean I'm wrong, _

_Our days were numbered and we knew it all along. _

_Can't you let things be? _

_Now all that's left is misunderstandings. _

_Spent my nights wishing I was gone. _

_My dad was right, we will never get along. _

_So I'm done, cause things could never be the same. _

_This is the last time, this is the last time you'll ever burden me. _

_I can't believe you got the best of me. _

_I can't believe I trusted every word you said. _

_Stretched myself out way too far, _

_Now I can see you for who you are. _

_I can't believe you got the best of me. _

_I can't believe I trusted every word you said. _

_It's all finally making sense, _

_You took what's left of my innocence. Oh no, _

_I can't believe you got the best of me. _

_Can't you act your age? _

_Is it that hard to say what you're thinking? _

_Lately my life's moving way too fast _

_You'd drag me down if I'd let you hold me back. _

_What a mess you've made, _

_And you hide from it at the bars you frequent. _

_Blamed myself avoiding time this cost, _

_But looking back you only learn from what you lost. _

_So I'm done, cause things could never be the same. _

_This is the last time, this is the last time you'll ever burden me. _

_I can't believe you got the best of me. _

_I can't believe I trusted every word you said. _

_Stretched myself out way too far, _

_Now I can see you for who you are. _

_I can't believe you got the best of me. _

_I can't believe I trusted every word you said. _

_It's all finally making sense, _

_You took what's left of my innocence. Oh no, _

_I can't believe you got the best of me. _

_I can't believe you got the best of me. _

_I will never be the one you want, no I will never be the one you want. (Oh-oh oh-oh) _

_Finally come to terms that I can't stop, no not this time. (Ye-yeah)_

_[x2]_

_I can't believe you got the best of me. _

_I can't believe I trusted every word you said. _

_Stretched myself out way too far, _

_Now I can see you for who you are. _

_I can't believe you got the best of me. _

_I can't believe I trusted every word you said. _

_It's all finally making sense, _

_You took what's left of my innocence. Oh no, _

_I can't believe you got the best of me._

_I can't believe you got the best of me."_

When San finished, we were all up on our feet cheering for her because honestly no one knew San could even sing like this or sing a song like this, but I understand why she wanted to sing it for Kelly. I look over at Kelly and she has tears in her eyes, and runs over to San.

SANTANA'S P.O.V.

When I finished the song, I saw Kelly with tears in her eyes, and then she ran over to me and pulled me into a hug crying. I just held her because I knew she needed to get this all out.

"Thank you. Like a million times thank you. You didn't have to help me with anything and everything Derek wise, but you did so thank you" Kelly says to me.

"of course I was going to help you no matter what Kells, and not just because you're Britt's sister, but because you're my friend to and I do anything I can to help my friends. So no need to thank me. Just never go back to Dick again." I tell her.

"Deal."

S*B*S*B*S*B

After glee, Britt and I went back to my house to have a little alone time.

"Hey baby, I didn't get to ask you yesterday, but what do you want to do for Halloween?" She asks me in the car.

"Hmm I'm not sure what do you want to do?"

"not sure yet. Would you want to do like a 'couple' costume or just our own thing?"

"You choose babe."

"Okay cool, so here's my idea…"

"Wow that's awesome, and we are going to Puck's party, so we will def. win best couples costume. Well at least I hope! Good job babe" I tell her kissing her cheek.

S*B*S*B*S*B*S*B

_Halloween_

Okay, so the past few days, Britt and I went everywhere looking for things to use for our costumes and we are finally ready to go. First we are going trick or treating with Tommy, Charlie and Beca, and Tyler may or may not come either by himself or with a few friends. Then after that, Britt and I are heading over to puck's house for his Halloween Party where we will hopefully win some prizes for our costumes.

"San let's go, Tommy and Char want their candy." Britt yells up to me.

"Coming babe"

I get downstairs and Charlie runs into my arms wanting me to carry her.

"Hey princess you look amazing! Who did your hair for you?" I ask Char.

"Your silly Sanny. You did my hair. Now can we please go I wants some candy!" with that Charlie jumps out of my arms and out the door which Britt is holding open.

"C'mon babe let's go so we can come back and get into our costumes for the party."

"Okay"

S*B*S*B*S*B

Three hours later, Britt and I are on our way to the party in our amazing costumes. We get to Puck's house, and the party is already in full swing.

"Ready Love?" Britt asks me.

"Of course. Let's go show off our costumes!"

We get out of her truck and head into the house where we see Quinn and Some cheerio slut talking by the door.

"Hey guys- wow your costumes are fuckin awesome! Nice going B!" Quinn yells to us.

Britt and I went with being _Alex and Piper _from _Orange Is the New Black._ Except I'm Piper and She's Alex, 'cuz we thought it would make more sense this way. Britt went as far as getting a black hair wig, and we put on her, with Kelly's artistic abilities help all of Alex's tattoos. The flowers on her right upper arm. The wrap around her right lower arm, the black almost shaker like on her left back shoulder, and the one going up her left forearm. I must say, I really like Britt with tattoos. She looks hot and sexy. I love tattoos. When I turn 18 I already know I want some but who knows if I get any. Britt is also wearing Alex like glasses, and her tan scrubs with the white shirt under and the sleeves rolled up. God she looks so hot.

Since I'm playing Piper, I'm wearing a blonde wig and scrubs and my contacts since she doesn't wear glasses. I didn't really have to do anything since there aren't any tattoos on her except for the one on the back of her neck, but i'm wearing my hair down so I didn't need to put it there.

One of Britt's favorite songs come on through the speakers, so she pulls me onto the dance floor and turns me around, and we start grinding on each other.

_"__[Chris Brown]_

_You're a dime, so beautiful_

_Top of the line, so unusual_

_Words can't define,_

_You're running through my mind all day (day)_

_I'm so happy you're mine, so beautiful_

_Top of the line, so unusual_

_Now I think it's time, hey shawty_

_I hope you don't take this the wrong way_

_[Chorus]_

_Girl you look better with the lights off,_

_Better with the lights off ooh_

_Girl you look better with the lights off,_

_Better with the lights off ooh_

_Better with the lights off_

_[Legacy:]_

_Hey miss America, what you look so sad for?_

_Sweetheart you only live one time_

_So put your fantasies on fast forward_

_Like gon' speed me up,_

_Got a deadline, cause you need me done_

_I hate your type, I love you too,_

_I bite your swag cause I wanna do you_

_Can't blame me babe_

_If you and me were close girl I'd make a change_

_To your lingerie, right like that_

_Lalala make your eyes roll back_

_I mean you really fine though,_

_I just wanna see you with the lights off_

_Every guy wanna know how it is_

_To clap off the lights and turn Khloe to Kim_

_[Chris Brown]_

_You're a dime, so beautiful_

_Top of the line, so unusual_

_Words can't define,_

_You're running through my mind all day (day)_

_I'm so happy you're mine, so beautiful_

_Top of the line, so unusual_

_Now I think it's time, hey shawty_

_I hope you don't take this the wrong way_

_[Chorus]_

_Girl you look better with the lights off,_

_Better with the lights off ooh_

_Girl you look better with the lights off,_

_Better with the lights off ooh_

_Better with the lights off_

_[Ben J:]_

_Drive off take my girl to have a nice day_

_She was nice so I let her head my way_

_Look cute girl, what you wanna do girl?_

_Drive to my house cause it's only me and you girl_

_I'm checking her out, she had to put her swag on_

_Acting too happy saying she ain't going back home_

_I'm like wow, whatever you say,_

_But whatever you plan gotta be done at eight_

_Next stop, party at my place, of course you welcome girl,_

_You ain't taking up space_

_Yeah, shawty still looking right,_

_She attacked me, but wait let me dim the lights_

_You look different, she's like boy stop it_

_No, I ain't playing actually you more popping_

_That's shocking, know that's really raw_

_Baby you gotta leave the lights off_

_[Chris Brown]_

_You're a dime, so beautiful_

_Top of the line, so unusual_

_Words can't define,_

_You're running through my mind all day (day)_

_I'm so happy you're mine, so beautiful_

_Top of the line, so unusual_

_Now I think it's time, hey shawty_

_I hope you don't take this the wrong way_

_[Chorus 2x]_

_Girl you look better with the lights off,_

_Better with the lights off ooh_

_Girl you look better with the lights off,_

_Better with the lights off ooh_

_Better with the lights off"_

By the time the song is over everyone is on the dance floor just having a great time. Another great song comes on and we stat dancing again, except this time Finn, 'Cedes, Britt and Puck go up to the makeshift stage and start doing karaoke to the song.

Puck:

_"__Yeah, can you feel it baby  
I can too_

_(Pam-pam-pam-pam-pam)  
Come on swing it, c-come on swing it  
Come on swing it, c-come on swing it_

Finn:_  
One two three  
Now we come to the pay off_

'Cedes: _  
It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation  
It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation_

Britt:_  
Yo! It's about that time  
To bring forth the rhythm and the rhyme  
I'm a get mine so get yours  
I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores  
On the house tip is how I'm swingin' this  
Strictly Hip-Hop boy, I ain't singin' this  
Bringing this to the entire nation  
Black, white, red, brown feel the vibration  
Come on come on, feel it feel it  
Feel the vibration_

'Cedes:_  
It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation  
It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation_

Puck:_  
Vibrations good like Sunkist  
Many wanna know who done this  
Pucky Puck and I'm here to move you  
Rhymes will groove you  
And I'm here to prove to you  
That we can party on the positive side  
And pump positive vibes  
So come along for the ride  
Making you feel the rhythm is my occupation  
So feel the vibration  
Come on come on, feel it feel it  
Feel the vibration!_

'Cedes:_  
It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation  
It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation_

Finn:_  
Finnie D break it down_

_Finnie D's on the back up  
Drug free, so put the crack up  
No need for speed  
I'm the anti D-R-U-G-G-I-E my  
Body is healthy  
My rhymes make me wealthy  
And the Funky Bunch helps me  
To bring you a show with no intoxication  
Come on feel the vibration_

Britt (looking at me):_  
Yeah, can you feel it baby  
I can too!_

Britt and 'Cedes:_  
It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation  
It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation_

Britt, Puck and Finn:_  
Now the time has come for you to get up  
The rest had you fed up but Yo, I won't let up  
On the rhythm and rhyme that's designed to  
Make your behind move to what I'm inclined to  
Pure __Hip Hop__, no sell out if you ain't in it to win it  
Then get the hell out  
I command you to dance I wanna see motivation  
Come on now feel the vibration_

'Cedes:_  
It's such a good vibration _

_Finn and Puck:_

_(c'mon, c'mon, c'mon)_

_'__Cedes:  
It's such a sweet sensation _

_Puck and Finn:_

_(feel it feel it)_

'Cedes:_  
It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation  
Feel the vibration_

_It's such a sweet sensation  
It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation  
It's such a good vibration"_

Britt comes down from the stage; I jump into her arms and kiss her hard. That song turned me on. Badly.

Then a song comes on and 'Cedes and I jump on to the stage to sing to Sam ad Britt.

BRITTANY'S .

Santana and Mercedes hop up onto the stage and start singing:

Santana:

_"__We've been here too long tryin' to get along  
Pretending that you're, oh, so shy  
I'm a natural man doin' all I can  
My temperature is runnin' high_

'Cedes:_  
Friday night no one in sight  
And we got so much to share  
Talkin's fine if you got the time  
I ain't got the time to spare_

Both:_  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh_

Santana:_  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
My my my my my  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Every growin' boy needs a little joy  
All you do is sit and stare  
Beggin' on my knees, baby won't you please  
Run your fingers through' my hair_

_My my my whiskey and rye  
Don't it make you feel so fine?  
Right or wrong, don't it turn you on?  
Can't you see we're wastin' time?_

Both:_  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh_

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
There, there, there  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

'Cedes:_  
Every growing boy needs a little joy  
(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Beggin' on my knees, baby, if you please  
(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Every growing boy needs a little toy  
(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)_

_I'm a natural man doin' all I can  
(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Every Friday night I got to get my share_

Both:_  
(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
I'm waiting so long, yeah"_

And…my boxer briefs are tight. Damn you Santana.

Santana comes down from the stage, and I immediately pick her up and carry her up the stairs. We get to a guest room and I open the door, get inside, close it and push San against the door. Neither one of us have been drinking, so this all because we want to.

We start kissing and after about 10 minutes of making out we pull apart breathing heavily.

"I love you Britt" San says with an adorable grin.

"I love you too baby. So so much." I tell her back. We sit down on the bed and I pull her on my lap and we just fall back on the bed and cuddle up together. We both know that we aren't going to go any further right now because this isn't the right place, but I will say it's getting harder and harder because I just want to show her how much I love her.

A little while later we decide to go back to my house since it's late and we are tired from being with Tommy, Tyler and Charlie earlier.

I would say this was a successful Halloween, and the fact that I'm carrying San inside the house right now 'cuz she fell asleep in the car on the ride home makes me think she would too.

Songs used:

Best of Me- A Day to Remember

Better with the Lights off- New Boys

Good Vibrations- Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch

Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)- Glee Version

let me know if you have any suggestions or songs! thanks! hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	14. Chapter 14: Thanksgiving

Hey everyone sorry for not updating sooner. School's been kicking my ass. Thank you for all the follows and favorites I'm really happy all of you like the story! Also thank you for the reviews, they've really been helpful! Anyway I hope you guys like the chapter!

Chapter 14: Thanksgiving

Brittany's P.O.V.

About two weeks after Halloween, my parents said that they wanted to do a Thanksgiving dinner with San's family. I was ecstatic and so was San, but more importantly so were Char, Kelly, Ty and Tommy. Even Jade and Michelle were excited to spend thanksgiving with San and meet her parents. Kelly must have been telling them everything that's been going on because there exact words when I told them that we were having dinner with them were, "good we want to meet the people of that perfect girl". San blushed at that because she says she's nowhere near perfect but we all think she is. Even though San and I have only been together for almost two months, I already know that she's the one for me. I know that's crazy but I just can't picture myself with anyone else. She's perfect in every way for me. She's caring, understanding, loving, kind, honest, and funny. But most importantly, she makes me feel special. Like I'm the most amazing person in the world and I love her for that. She completes me in the best ways possible. It feels like I've known her for my whole life, not just a few months. She just consumes me and I love it.

B*S*B*S*B*S

_School two days(Monday) before thanksgiving break_

For the past few weeks we've been getting ready for Thanksgiving by singing songs about being thankful or singing a song that someone we love loves. Today is my day to go and then after me it's Sans turn. I'm singing a song that I love and I know San loves since it came on the other day we've been learning the lyrics and singing it constantly. It's not a very merry holiday song but its really good.

"Okay Brittany, you're up!" Mr. Shue called out to me.

"Thanks Mr. Shue!" I say back.

And with that the music to _Blank Space _by Taylor Swift starts up and San immediately perks up and starts smiling really big.

"Britt I can't believe you're doing this song" San says while laughing.

_"__Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, want to play?"_

When I sang the line "..Look at that face, you look like my next mistake" San pointed to Quinn and everyone got up and started dancing.

A little later in the song I walk up to San and sing her favorite line to her

_"__'Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream"_

When the beat drops off everyone goes back to sit down while I interpretive dance to the next part of the song.

After I finish the song, Mr. Shue ad everyone claps and says how great I was and how awesome the song is.

I go sit next to San in the back row and kiss her cheek.

"So how'd you like the song?" I ask her.

She smiles and says, "Just wait for my song baby". And with that she winks and heads down to the floor.

SANTANA P.O.V.

I can't believe Britt did _Blank Space. _I wanted to do that song but now I have the perfect song that I know she loves because she always hums to it.

"Take it away Santana", Mr. Shue says.

"Okay".

And thus the music for _Lay Me Down _by the Dirty Heads.

As soon as I start singing, I smirk over to Britt and see her smiling so big that it practically reaches her eyes.

Once I get to the chorus it seems that everyone knows the song and I pull Rachel up and she starts singing with me.

_"__I said I wish that we could stay here_

_But I fear our time is come_

_We could ride out in the darkness_

_Chasing the rising sun_

_We gotta pack our bags this instant_

_We're headin' southbound til the next town_

_And if we arrive there so safely_

_Baby you could lay me down_

_Lay me down_

_Lay me down_

_Lay me down"_

After the chorus Rachel went back to her seat and I proceeded to sing the rest of the song. Britt loved it and I have to say that it was a great song to sing.

When the song ends, I walk back to the row of seats where Britt is and plan to sit next to her, that is until Britt pulls me into her lap and kisses me.

"I love you….and that song" she says and I giggle at her goofy smile.

"Well I'm glad you liked it" I say back and kiss her on the cheek.

S*B*S*B*S*B*S*B*S*B

"Hey babe do you want to get some food before we go back to my place to study?" Britt asks

"Yeah sure sounds good" I tell her with a smile.

"Okay good, 'cuz I've been craving some good Chinese food all week and with Thanksgiving coming up I want it out of my system so I'm not disappointed with all the amazing food on thrusday"

"Okay well than let's go get us some Chinese food love!"

With that we walk out of the school, head to Britts car where we then drive to the Nearest Chinese food place, order and pick up our food then head over to the park where we like to just sit in the back of her truck and eat our food while watching the water and little kids play. We've come a few times with Char, Tommy and Tyler and they thought it was cool so we've just kept doing it.

After we are done with our food we get comfortable and decide to start doing some of homework now since it's a perfect fall day; warm and sunny with a breeze. We both take out our the books we are reading in English, mine is _The Hobbit_ and we are mainly studying Tolkien's craft whereas Britt is reading "Beowulf" and is studying why it begins and ends with a funeral. Once we take out our books I get comfy by sitting with my legs stretched out leaning against the hood part of the back while Britt lays her head in my lap and we both start reading. Every now and then Britt will ask me what something means or what is significant versus what isn't. We do our English homework like this until we are done reading our required amounts of the night. By the time we are done it is already 7 and the sun is now long gone so we decide to leave.

Driving to my house since we already did our homework and my parents are home tonight so I'm sleeping home, Britt and I turn on the radio and start singing to the songs that come on.

Once we reach my house, we both lean over and kiss for a few minutes. When we pull apart we both have a smile on our faces.

"Today was really nice. I love going down to the park ad relaxing like that with you. It's just so…." I say but Britt interrupts me.

"Us."

"Yeah us. And simple" I lean over and kiss her again.

"Thank you for driving me home"

"My pleasure baby girl" Britt says with her megawatt smile that I've fallen in love with.

With that I open the door and get out and walk to my front door. After I get my keys out and open the door I turn around and wave bye to Britt and send her a kiss which she pretends to catch and put in her pocket. Such a dork, but I love her anyway.

S*B*S*B*S*B*S*B*S*B

Britt's POV

_Wednesday- last day of school before break and football game_

Walking into school this morning, I had a small pout on my face since I didn't get to bring San here. Rach and Quinn said they needed her help for their songs and of course San said she'd help them. They are my least favorite people right now.

I go to my locker and start getting my stuff for the next few classes out when someone runs into my back and hugs me from behind. I wonder who that could be. Just kidding I know these arms anywhere. I turn in her arms.

"hey baby! I missed you this morning," San says pouting. I couldn't resist it so I kissed it away.

"Hey pretty girl, I missed you too. Did you help Rach and Quinn with everything they needed?" I asked while closing my locker. San grabbed my hand and started pulling me to Spanish.

"Yeah there songs are gonna be good!" I smile down at her and realize she's wearing my red jersey again. I love when she wears it. She makes it look better than me.

While we walk, the kids in hallway basically split for us. I like the attention but im not too sure about San, so I just pull her closer to me. Then Quinn and Mercedes come up to us and walk with us to class.

Class seems very long today but whatever more time with San. I just want this day to be done with so then the game happen and then we go home sleep and then it can be Thanksgiving already.

B*S*B*S*B*S*

After the school day is over all us football players rush to the locker room to change and get our butts on the field. The game was moved up to 4 so it would end early enough for people to still be able to go to the store if needed or anything else that was needed to be fully prepared for the holiday.

With a kiss good luck I bid San goodbye and rush out to the field to begin the game.

_4thb quarter _

The score is 28-0 us and there are only about ten seconds left in game. I loom over at San in the crowd with our friends and my family and even see San's parents. _Huh San didn't tell me they were coming to the game. _I thought but honestly I didn't care. I like having people there to support our team.

_Buzzzz! _And that's the game. I must say that while we played hard the other team didn't stand a chance anyway. Now to just wait for tomorrow.

_Thanksgiving Day_

After watching football for the past few hours with my family minus Kelly and Michelle who helped mom in the kitchen since they like to cook, I notice that San and her parents should be here in about twenty minutes. i look down at what I'm wearing, sweats with stains on it from where I spilt my salsa before, so I head up the stairs to change when Jade basically knocks me over and walks into my room.

"Umm Jade what are doing? That's my room" I tell her confused.

"Yeah dipshit I know that" She rolls her eyes "I'm helping you get ready. Mom wants us to look presentable and told me I have to help you pick something nice out to wear" she then walks over to my closet and starts looking through it. She then pulls out a pair of nicer looking blue jeans and a black vneck then goes to my shirts and pulls out a light blue pull over sweater. "Change" and then shes gone.

_Bitch. _

After I change I head back downstairs just as there is a knock at the door and my dad gets up to answer it. As soon as char sees San she runs aver bringing Beca with her and they grab hold her legs.

"Hi Maria and Mario it's so nice to see you guys again. Please come in!" My dad says. Maria then goes into the kitchen to see my mom and Mario and my dad sit on the couch with tyler and tommy and Jackson and talk sports. I walk over to San smiling who is playing with Char and Beca while talking to Kelly who came out of the kitchen and Jade.

"Hey there pretty girl. What no hello for me?" I pout slightly then realize that I just pouted in front of my sisters and they will surely make fun of me.

San then smiles and stands up giving me a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. "Hey baby I missed you. Oh hey guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you." She says smiling really big. This is why I love her.

"I love you too pretty girl".

"Hey Britt I have a question", Jade asks me.

"Yes super bitch?" San and Kelly chuckle while jade smirks.

"Since when do you pout little miss badass?" Damn her.

"Pshh I don't pout." I say back trying to hold back a blush.

"Sweetie that's a lie." My mom says walking into the living room. Great just great.

"Yeah Britty you always pout when you can't see Sanny." Thanks for that Char.

"Okay okay whatever so I pout. Kill me." I say looking at San for help.

With that we all start going to the dining room to eat some amazing smelling food.

BSBSBSBS

After dinner Mario and my dad went outside with Jackson, Tyler and Tommy to have a catch while Maria and my mom went into the kitchen to make coffee and talk some more. I think they are becoming really fast friends cuz all we here in the living room is laughter.

We are trying to pick out a movie to watch but since Char and Beca won't stop talking to San its getting hard to pick out a movie.

"Okay guys stop talking long enough for us to pick out a movie." Kelly yells.

That shuts them up. We then decide on Shrek because who doesn't love Shrek? The night from there on is simple and nice. San stayed over that night and Kelly jade and Michelle all stayed late in our room talking for hours about nothing and everything. San then fell asleep before anyone else, snoring slightly making us all laugh.

"Shes good for you Britt. In every way. She makes you happier than I've ever seen you. I'm happy for you" Michelle tells me and Jade and Kelly agree.

"Yeah and what she did to help Kells with Dick was amazing and I wish someone recorded it." Jade says laughing.

We say good night and I get into bed and nestle up behind San.

"I love you britty"

"I love you too pretty girl. So much." Another night I went to bed with a smile on my face. Thanksgiving was very successful.

BSBSBSBSSBSBSBSSBSBSBS

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! let me know if you guys have any ideas or anything! Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15: Birthday Surprise

Chapter 15: Birthday Surprise

Santana's POV

_Tuesday Morning_

It is now officially December and everyone seems to be getting more and more excited as the days pass by. I'm excited for the holidays too but there's something that is coming up that is just as important if not more. Britt's birthday. It's in less than a week.

Right now I'm sitting in the choir room waiting for Rach, Quinn and 'Cedes to come in so I can talk to them about her birthday. I had sent them all an SOS text, so I hope they hurry up before Britt suspects anything.

Another minute goes by and I have my phone out ready to text them all again when they all walk in holding coffee. Of course.

"Hey San, sorry we're just getting here, but we all really wanted coffee so we stopped. We got you're favorite though!" 'Cedes says holding out my Caramel Brulee Latte. I glare slightly then take it from her. I take a sip of the pure deliciousness and smile again.

"You guys are forgiven. Anyway I really need help with Britts birthday. It's on Saturday and I have no idea what to do or get her. My parents said I could throw her a party and her parents said they would help pay for it, so that's an idea." I rush out sitting down on a chairthrowing my head back rubbing my temples.

"Well why don't we start with one thing at a time. What do you think you want to get her?" Rachel asks me sitting down.

"I have no idea. I want to get her something intimate and something she'll love but I really have no clue." It's true I don't.

"I know. Sex." Quinn deadpanned.

"really? Is that all you think about?" Rachel snapped at her.

"Well yes but I'm thinking about them for right now. And not in a weird way, but in the way that I think it's the perfect thing for her to give Britt".

"Wait has Britt talked to you about our love life?" I ask her.

"what love life?" We all laugh because they all know Britt and I are still virgins. "also, no she hasn't but since I'm not new to the wonderful world of sex, I can tell when people have the tension between them and the chemistry needed for it to be just right".

Hmm maybe Quinn's right. I mean I think I've been ready for a while now but I haven't really thought about it, but maybe that's exactly what I need to do. That's it I have the perfect idea for Britts birthday.

"okay guys since her birthday is on Saturday, I'll be throwing her a party on Friday night with everyone including her family because I love them and that way since my parents won't be home hers will know they can trust me. She will then sleep over and I'll wake up super early on Saturday and make her breakfast-her favorite breakfast and then I'll take her on an amazing date which will end up back at my house. This is where you guys come in…" and with that I tell them the rest of my plan and what I need them to do while Britt and I are out of my house.

The bell then rings signaling first period is going to start in five minutes and we start walking in the hall.

I see Britt in hall with Kelly and Puck and run up to them and give Kelly a big hug.

"Hey Kells!" I say pulling out of the hug.

"Haha hey San. Whats up?" We started doing this thing as a joke on Britt that we just ignore she's there for a few minutes. She always starts to pout and that's when it ends in me kissing her pout away and me laughing and Kells smirking.

Not even a minute into our conversation, Britt pushes Kelly out of the way and pouts to me. I then kiss her and take her hand and we head off to Spanish.

SBSBSBSBSBSSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

_Friday- 3 hours before the party_

Britt's POV

I'm sitting on bed watching tv alone. San had to go home and spend some time with her parents because they were going away for work this whole weekend.

As I'm watching a re-run episode of _2 Broke Girls_, Quinn busts through my door.

"Get up shitface. I need your help with something. My mom needs me to pick up this cake thing for my dad since his birthday is Sunday and she won't be able to tomorrow". I sigh.

"Fine. I have nothing better to do anyway."

With that we head out the door into Quinn's Blue Mustang and drive off. To where, I'm not sure.

BSBSSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSSB

Santana's POV

"Okay Finn and Mike finish putting the signs up. Sam and Puck move the stuff on the floor out of the way and put the faux dance floor there. Pierces just find something to do I guess haha. Rachel, 'Cedes and Tina I need you guys to come to the store with me to get drinks and food. And I'm not sure what else needs to be done other than just setting up everything so when you guys are done you can take a break until we get back with drinks and food. Oh and I think we need ice. Okay break!" I ramble out to everyone.

As Rach, 'Cedes, Tina and I head to the door I feel little hands on my legs. I turn around and see Tyler and Char.

"What's up guys?" I say bending down to pick up Charlie.

"Cans we go with you?" Charlie asks.

I turn to the girls, silently asking if it's okay. They all nod and we head outside to my dad's Escalade since it is bigger and start driving to the store to get everything we need.

SBSBSSBSBSBSBSSBSBSBSBSSBSBSBSBSBS

Britt's POV

_Two Hours until the Party_

Okay so Quinn and I have been driving for over an hour and I have no idea where we are. Just as I am about to say something, she pulls into a strip mall.

"Okay there's the bakery. Im gonna run and get it. Wanna come with me?" She asks.

"Nah I'm good, I'll listen to the radio and text San. Just hurry up." She turns on her heels and walks into the bakery.

I turn the radio on but can't get a good station so I turn it off and decide to text San instead.

_To My Love: Hey baby! ;) _

_From My Love: Hey sexy ;) I can't really talk right now. Watching a movie with mom and dad. I'll text you after. I love you! 3 _

_To My Love: Aww okay. I hope you fun. I love you too! 3_

I lock my phone and sigh.

A half hour later I start to get crazy. I get out of the car ready to give Quinn a good yell, when I see her walking out of the bakery with a shitload of stuff. I stand by the car laughing at her struggling to carry all of it.

"Hey asshole, you could help me here." She glares.

"I could but why help when I can laugh." I smirk.

"You're such an asshole sometimes." Quinn says still glaring at me.

"Well at least it's not all the time." I tell her while grabbing shit from her hand and putting in the backseat.

"I take that back. Most of the time. Like 90% of the time you're an asshole to everyone and 10% of the time you're nice. Hmm now that I think about it why am I friends with you?." She says laughing.

"Har har so funny. And I'm not an asshole to everyone just you and the guys. Also you know you love me Quinny Poo," I say smirking while she stops laughing.

"Fuck you Britty Bear." We both laugh uncontrollably. This is our friendship and why I love this idiot.

Quinn sends a text to her mom saying she got the cakes and we get back onto the road headed home.

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

Santana's POV

"Okay guys Quinn texted saying she'll be here with Britt in about an hour. I'm gonna text Britt and tell her that my parents left and that she should get dropped off here so she thinks has a reason to be coming here." I tell anyone within ear shot. So basically only Mrs. Pierce and Kelly. Everyone else is either in the game room or the basement. Charlie and Beca are up in my room taking a nap with _Frozen _on.

"Santana why don't you sit down. Relax. Everything is done and perfect. I promise. Go upstairs to Char and Beca or to the game room or talk to us about something that will calm you down. Stop stressing. Tonight will be perfect." Mrs. Pierce says to me.

"Okay, okay I'll sit down." We walk out to the living room and sit down. Kelly and I on one of the couches and Mrs. Pierce on one of the La-Z-Boy chairs.

"So Kelly, Santana what did you guys get Britt?" Mrs. Pierce asks us.

"I got her a gift card to Chipotle since it's her new obsession and a pack of gum 'cuz she's always stealing mine." Kelly says while checking her nails.

"How thoughtful Kelly," Mrs. Pierce sarcastically replies, "how about you Santana?"

"Umm I got her a five tickets to see _Taylor Swift_ since she was telling me how much she likes this new album and how much Kelly and Charlie like it too, so I thought all five of us could go and a two tickets to see _The Black Keys and _Vampire Weekend since they're both some of her favorite bands." I tell them. They gap at me.

"Damn San I figured you were loaded but 7 concert tickets?! And Five to see Taylor?!" Kells screams hugging me. "Thank you thank you thank you for being the best girlfriend to my little sister and to me too haha."

"I thought it would be nice and the tickets weren't that much" I tell her.

"I hope that's both her birthday and Christmas present young lady." Mrs. Pierce tells me.

"I have another small present for Christmas but it's nothing too big I promise."

"Good" she tells me.

After a few more minutes of talking Kelly went to the game room, Mrs. Pierce went downstairs to check on the guys who were playing video games and I went upstairs to get ready.

"Hey Beca, Charlie you guys wanna help me get ready for tonight?" I ask them. Thgey both nod eagerly.

"yeths!" Beca screams and her and Charlie run to my cloest and start looking through it.

We decide that I'm wearing black skinny jeans with combat boots and lacey burgundy shirt with the necklace britt got me and my contacts. After I got changed I asked them what I should do with my hair. I had asked Britt this a few weeks ago and she said she doesn't have a preference and that I always look beautiful, so she's no help. But Charlie and Beca think that when I straighten my hair is 'pweety', so I went with that.

Twenty minutes later I get a text from Britt saying they are almost here. I let everyone know and I turn off most of the lights so everyone can hide. I hear a knock at the door a minute later.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

Britt's POV

As soon as I knock on the door I get excited cuz I get to see San again.

San opens the door.

"Hey baby" she says pulling me into the house kissing my cheek.

"Hey love" I say back smiling.

She then shuts the door and tells me to go to the living room. I notice it's kinda dark. As soon as I start walking the lights come on and everyone yells _Happy Birthday_. I turn around and see San smiling so big. Did she do all this for me? Then I hear the door open and see Puck and Quinn carrying all the boxes of cake and shit from the bakery.

"San, what, how, i..i wow" I cant even form words right now.

"Happy birthday baby. I love you." San says giving me a tight hug. I hold so tightly whispering thank you a million times. I can't believe she did all this for me.

She lets go of me and grabs my hand pulling to the make-shift dance floor, puts on some music and we all start dancing.

BSBSBSSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

After about two hours of dancing and goofing around, we go get some drinks and food. This is honestly the best birthday yet.

My mom then tells me that we since its rounding nine and Beca and Charlie are trying to stay awake, that we should open presents.

We all sit on the couches and floor in the living room and I open up my gifts.

Three chipotle gift cards, three itunes gift cards, two new band tees, five new records for my record player, a generous gift card to urban outfitters and new pair of shoes from my parents. The only presents left to open are San;s.

"Here Britt. I hope you like them" I can tell she's really excited about them.

I open up the first and see five tickets for Taylor Swift. I look up and smile. "Thank you baby. I love them." I stand up and kiss her.

"Well you still have one more." She tells me smiling.

I open the next gift and nearly jump out of my seat. "Two tickets to see the Black keys and Vampire Weekend?!" I practically scream.

I know I'm not the only excited one because I can hear Quinn and Puck protesting.

"Damn Britt you're so lucky." Puck says slapping my back.

"Oh I know," I smile at San.

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

After another two hours of partying, everyone but Quinn has left. San went upstairs to change into PJ's leaving Quinn and I to clean up since we offered.

"Seriously Britt you're so lucky. Not just because of the tickets, but because of having someone like San." She tells me.

"I know trust me. Sometimes I don't even think she's real or that she'd like someone like me. I'm not always the nicest person to people because of my 'image', but she just changes me." I tell her back.

"yeah well don't lose her. Alright this place looks good. I gotta head home before my mom flips a shit. See ya birthday bitch." With that she walks out of the door.

I make sure the doors locked and everything is off and shit and head up stairs. I get to her door and open it just as San is taking off her towel. I'm left open mouthed at the mesmerizing sight in front of me. San must have rinsed off quickly. I guess I make a sound because she turns around after putting on pants and is left topless.

"Britt!' she yells. I can tell she is blushing hardcore.

"I umm I umm uhh umm…boobs." I turn around so she can put on a shirt and to hide my face which is a blushing mess. When I know she's dressed I turn around and walk over to her and kiss her hard. "Everyone is gone. I locked up and made sure everything was off. I was hoping we could cuddle and watch a movie or something before going to bed."

"Yeah we can do that. You can change into sweats and stuff and pick out something to watch. You're choice tonight." She says smiling and getting into bed.

I change and go onto Netflix and put on _Chelsea Handler's Uganda Be Kidding Me_. I turn off the lights and crawl into bed with San. I pull her into me and kiss her head.

"Thank you for giving me the best birthday already."

"Well I'm glad you liked your party but let's not forget that tomorrow is your birthday and will be equally as special." With that San kisses me and leans her head on my chest and falls asleep. I guess she was really tired. I can't wait to see what she has planned for tomorrow.

BSBSBSBSBSSBSBSBSBSBSBS

I hope you guys like this chapter! Let me know if you guys have any suggestions or ideas! Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16: Last Present

Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! also thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! i have really taken all your feedback into consideration! enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 16: Last Present

Santana's POV

As I get stirred from my dreams, the first thing I see is blonde. The blonde hair I've become accustomed to waking up with. Leaning on my arm, I prop myself and get a good look at Britt. She's just so beautiful. I can tell she's still passed out in dreamland, so I kiss her softly on the forehead and quietly get out of bed. I head to the bathroom first then go downstairs to the kitchen to make Britt's favorite breakfast foods; blueberry chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and eggs.

I get out all the necessary items, turn the plug my iPod into the dock and get to cooking.

While I'm cooking I remember a conversation between my mom and me about three days after Thanksgiving.

_Flashback_

_I'm sitting at my desk writing a research paper for History when my mom comes into my room. _

_"__Hey San, can we talk for a moment about something?" She asks sitting down on my bed. _

_"__Yeah sure." I save my paper and shut my laptop and go over to the bed. "What's up?" I ask once there. _

_"__Well, Susan and I were talking and she told me about Brittany's…condition, so I thought that since you two are getting closer and obviously very much in love-as you should be, that maybe you would want to go to the doctor and maybe go on the pill? I don't know what you have or haven't done yet, but I do know that I want you to be safe while doing whatever it is." She tells me. _

_"__Oh um yeah okay. Britt and I haven't done anything yet if that's what you're getting at. I have been thinking about it a little and I guess going on the pill couldn't hurt whenever the time comes."_

_"__Okay so do you want me to make an appointment? I already talked to your father and he said he doesn't really want to know anything about it-which I was expecting, so he said just to do whatever."_

_"__Yeah, make an appointment and let me know when it is."_

_"__Okay good. Your appointment is in an hour. I already made it!" She smiles and I laugh. _

_"__I was gonna go no matter what wasn't I?"_

_"__Oh yeah sweetie."_

_End of Flashback_

I laugh a little remembering that moment. Maybe my mom knew something I didn't. Weird.

I get back to cooking, thinking about what exactly I'm going to do with Britt to keep her out of my house until about 7.

Twenty minutes later I hear Britt coming down the stairs. I finished making everything but the eggs that are almost done, so I set the table and finish the eggs. She walks into the kitchen in her sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt. I turn the stove on low and walk over to her.

"Happy birthday love!" I say kissing her a giant kiss and bear hug.

"Thanks babe," She chuckles at me and sits down at the table. I bring over the huge stack of pancakes and bacon. I walk back over to the stove shut it off completely when I see that the eggs are done and bring those over as well. Then we start eating, and it was amazing if I do say so myself.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

Britt's POV

2 o'clock

"Thank you for breakfast San. It was amazing." I tell her hugging her from behind while she does the dishes. I offered to do them but she told me I want allowed to do anything today since it was my birthday.

"No problem birthday girl. Now go dressed while I finish this then I'll get dressed and then I wanna bring you somewhere."

"More surprises?" I ask her.

"Yep. Now go missy." She kisses me and pushes me out of the kitchen. I sigh and walk up to her room. I then get my clothes and go into the bathroom to shower quickly.

After my shower I get changed into my black skinny jeans, a black, white and purple flannel with a purple V-neck under and purple and white Nike's. Just as I finish, San walks in and goes to her closet to pick out something to wear.

She decides on black leggings, combat boots, a long sleeve black V-neck with a faded blue sweater.

"Baby, you all ready?" She asks me.

"Yeah let's go!" We go outside to her car. And we start driving to her mystery place.

During a momentary comfortable silence in the car, I remember a night with San.

_Flashback_

_A few weeks ago San and I were just relaxing in her room with me lying on her chest while she ran her fingers through my hair. We had decided to watch a movie- Miss Congeniality, and every couple of minutes I would feel San laugh causing her chest to rise and fall. At that moment I decided that this was my new favorite place to lie. For a few reasons, the first being because I'm not blind and her chest is amazing, the second being that it's just comfy since she does have 'cushioning'- they're like traveling pillows, but mainly because I can hear and feel her heart beating. The subtlety of the beating calms me and assures me that everything is okay because we are together. It's something I never want to go without hearing again. After the movie was over, San just shut the sound off since neither one of us were moving. We stayed in silence for a little with her placing soft kisses into my hair. It was so relaxing that I could have fallen asleep right there, but I didn't want to miss any moment with her. _

_After another few minutes of silence we started to play twenty questions to learn more about each other than we already knew. The questions were all easy and fun. We asked each other favorite places in the world-to which I answered anywhere with her, and she said the same just being with me at Schoodic Point in Maine. _

_Then San asked me, "What's something that you love but you haven't done in a while."_

_"__Well I've always loved ice skating, but I haven't been in a while cuz the rink here closed down after a bad fire."_

_"__that suck, but we should see if there are any other rinks around. I've never been so it would be fun to try." _

_With that we kept talking and the idea of ice skating didn't really come up again. _

_End of Flashback_

After a short twenty minutes in the car, that we spent joking around, and me trying to get San to tell me where she was taking me, I look outside the window and can't actually believe she brought me here. I can't believe she remembered.

"San, I can't believe you remembered. This is amazing. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said pulling her into a big ass hug after she parks the car.

San brought me to an ice skating rink outside of Lima.

"Well I remember how much you said you loved ice skating so I thought it would be fun. There is a downside, since it's my first time you having to teach me what to do and promise not to laugh when I fall on my ass." She says through a smile.

"Of course that's fine baby." I kiss her cheek, "I wouldn't let you fall though… but if you did I would TRY not to laugh." I say back.

San sends someone a text- to whom I have no idea, and then we head inside.

My birthday can't get any better, and it's all because of Santana.

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

Santana's POV

I am so happy Britt likes her surprise. She looks like a kid in a candy store right now. It's so adorable and I'm pretty sure my face muscles are going to be hurting by the end of this because of how cute she is, _If only everyone who thinks of her as a badass could see her now_ I think and chuckle to myself.

After getting our skates, we go out to the rink.

"Okay San just step onto the ice carefully."

I do as she says and I make it on. Britt then lets me hold onto the wall on the side while she holds my other hand to help keep me steady. After about twenty minutes of letting me get used to the ice, I let go of the wall and Britt and I start to skate.

Thirty minutes later I feel more confident about skating so Britt and I keep racing-she wins every time, but hey I'm still a beginner.

We keep goofing off and singing to the songs that come on while we skate. After about another hour, we race one more time. Just as I'm about to finish, Britt speeds past me and I lose my balance and I know I'm about to fall flat on my ass.

Just as I think I'm gonna hit the ground I feel two strong arms around me keeping me balanced.

"I got you baby. Don't worry, I told you I wouldn't let you fall." Britt says smiling but I can tell she's trying not to laugh.

"yeah you did, thank you love. Oh and also just do it. Laugh it up." I say smiling at her and we then both start laughing.

Another few minutes go by, and then we head off the ice. We give back our skates.

"San do you want to eat at the snack bar or….?" Britt asks me as we get ready to leave the place.

I glance up at her, "I have plans for dinner for us already, unless you want to get something from here."

"oh no, that's fine I just didn't know if you had any plans for it."

We get out to the car, and I text Rachel, Quinn and 'Cedes in our group chat that Britt and I will be home in about twenty minutes. They text back saying everything is ready. I smile to myself and turn the car on and we head back to my house for Britt's last and most special present.

SBSBSSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

When we get to my house, I start feeling really nervous, but excited at the same time. I just hope Britt likes her last present.

We get in the house and we go to the kitchen and I heat up one of Britt's favorite meals that I made yesterday so it would be ready for today- chicken and cheese quesadillas with French fries. Weird I know, but hey she loves it so I don't care.

Once it's ready we sit down and eat.

"Seriously Santana this is amazing. Everything you've done has been amazing. Thank you so much for being the best girlfriend ever." We share a passionate kiss and go back to eating.

When we are done eating, Britt asks what we are gonna do, and at that moment I know exactly what we are going to do. I tell Britt we should go up to my room and with that we go upstairs and I open my door.

I hear Britt gasp next me when she sees the room. I had the girls put up electric candles to give the room a romantic glow and had them use my speakers to put on a romantic playlist of songs I made a few days ago.

SBSBSBSSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

Britt's POV

"San-I what?"

"Britt you and I have been together for almost 4 months now and I love you so much and I know that we've always had a silent agreement to not got further than just kissing, but I…I'm ready and I really want you to be my first and hopefully my only" San says looking up at me with her loving mocha eyes.

"I want that too. I love you so much Santana. I've been ready for a while now, but I wanted to wait until I knew you were ready." I kiss her hard and we go further into the room and shut and lock the door behind us and we both take off our shoes.

San then leads me to the space in front of her bed and we just stare into each other's eyes for a few moments. She reaches her hand up to my face and I lean into the touch. She stands on her toes and kisses me. I bring my arms around her waist and pull her into me. I start to run my hands up and down her sides, and feeling bold I bring them under her shirt. We pull back and she nods. I take off her sweater and shirt and she does the same to me. We then undress until we are only in our underwear. I take a look at San. She's wearing matching black lacey bra and panties. I then look down at me and blush when I see I'm wearing a black sports bra and dark blue boxers that have a picture of a beaver with a stick in its hand saying 'Damn It' on the front and back. San laughs at me but brings me in for a kiss and whispers, "you are so cute. I love you."

I would normally argue with that statement but right now I have more important things to do.

"I love you too." I say while leaning in to kiss her.

I push San down on the bed and she pulls me with her. We don't anticipate how strongly she pulls me down on top of her, and my semi-hard comes in contact with her. We both moan at the feeling and San pulls me in for a loving and passionate kiss.

We kiss for a while with us on our sides. I bring my hands to the clasp of San's bra and pull away silently asking if I could. She nods and I unclasp it and pull it off her. I then take off my sports bra. I then pull san in for a kiss making our bar upper bodies hit each other and we both moan.

I pull away to get a good look of San. When I bring my eyes back up to her face, I see she's blushing and looking down, so I put my fingers under her chin and look her in the eyes.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I love you so much and I can't wait to memorize every part of your body." I tell her and we kiss a little more. And we both know its time.

San pulls my boxers down and I pull her boy shorts off and pull her into me. For the first time our centers meet and once again we both moan.

"San hold on, we need a condom," I say pulling away.

"don't worry, I'm on the pill. My mom took me to the doctors a few days after Thanksgiving cuz your mom told her about you."

"oh okay good." We go back to kissing and then I feel San trial her hand down to my hard on. I moan at her touch and she strokes me up and down bringing my full length. I bring my hand down to San's center and before I even reach it I can feel the heat radiating from it. I run my finger through her folds to feel hot wet she is and damn. She's soaked.

"Britt please. I need you." She tells me.

"okay but promise me that at any point of it hurts or you want to stop you'll tell me."

"I will. I promise now please, make love to me." I smile when she says 'make love' because that's what this is. Not just casual sex but us showing our love for each other.

I lean down and kiss her bringing my hard on to her. I slowly start to push in. once I'm about two or three inches in I feel San tense up and she winces. I don't move letting her get used to me being inside o her. If I'm being honest I'm trying really hard (pun intended) not to cum right away.

"let me know when you're okay baby. I don't want to hurt you."

"Okay, you can move now Britt. I'm okay." San moans.

I push all the way in and we both become moaning messes. I pull out and push back in slowly.

"Britt b..b..baby faster. G..go f..faster." I speed up and San wraps her legs around my waist.

Another few minutes and we are both cumming.

"Santanaaaaa ugh I love you"

"Briiit, I love you too"

I fall on top of San and we both catch our breath. I roll over and pull San into me so we can cuddle. When I start to pull my soft dick out of San, she cuddles further into me and says, "Don't". Who am I to deny my love.

"I really love you Brittany Pierce. Thank you being my first. Happy Birthday baby" San says into my chest and places a kiss to my heart.

"and I love you too Santana Lopez. Thank you for letting me be your first and I hope last and thank you for the most amazing birthday." I kiss the top of her head and pull as close as possible into me.

We pull the covers up over us and drift into a peaceful sleep with the tunes of _Say My Name _by Austin Mahone playing softly in the background and smiles on our faces.

I hope you guys liked this chapter! Also I'm sorry if the sex was off at all, I'm unexperienced in that area. Anyway let me know if you have any ideas or songs want used!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- The Day After

_The Next Morning_

Britt's POV

I woke up with a huge smile on face and a body leaning closely into mine making it hard to tell where my body ends and her begins. Our legs are intertwined and our arms are wrapped tightly around each other. I bring my hand up and push some of the hair the hair that fell into her face away and kiss San on the forehead. I whisper, "thank you for giving me the best night of my life and the best birthday ever". I slowly start to drift back into dreamland.

I wake up about two hours later and just hold San tightly.

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Santana's POV

I wake up and the first thing I see is boob. Britt's boob. i kiss it softly and when I hear a chuckle, I pick my head up. I see Britt staring at me with a smile.

"Good morning beautiful." Britt says.

"Good morning to you too baby. Last night was…" I start to say but Britt interrupts me.

"perfect, amazing, wonderful, perfect." She rambles off.

"yes it was all that, but you said perfect twice, goof."

"well that's because it was." Britt then leans in and kisses me hard. She rolls us over so she's on top and then starts sucking my neck when air becomes a problem. I can feel Britt getting hard and it turns me on even more.

"shit Britt," I moan.

And that's how we wound up going at it for a few rounds.

About three hours later we decide to get up and shower together- which leads to round five for this morning. What can I say, the damn has broken and Britt keeps turning me one, plus I love her and she's super sexy with her perfect abs so it'd be rude not to do anything about it.

By the time we are dressed and ready to leave my house to go to hers since she hasn't been home in a day and a half; I get a text in the group chat with Rach, Quinn and 'Cedes.

_Text Convo:_

_Rach: Hello Santana, how was your night? :)_

_Quinn: Yeah San how was it? Britt good enough for you? ;)_

_'__Cedes: SANTANA LOPEZ…how was your night girlie? ;)_

_San: okay so first I hate you guys and second it was AMAZING. _

_Quinn: Details baby_

_'__Cedes: aww I'm so happy for you guys! And ew Quinn just no. _

_Rach: Yes 'Cedes I agree with you on both points. Also what are you all up to today? Anyone feel like hanging out? Finn and I are fighting and I really just need wanna hangout with my girls_

_San: umm Quinn screw you. 'Cedes and Rach thank you and yeah Rach I'll ask Britt. _

"Hey Britt, what do you say about hanging out with Quinn, Rach and 'Cedes today?" I ask her wrapping my arms around her.

"ughh fine but later you're mine."

_San: Britt and I are in. where do you guys wanna meet up? You guys could all just comeover my house and we can watch a movie or play in the game room. My parents aren't gonna be home until Tuesday anyway. _

_Rach: Sounds good I'll be there about a half hour_

_'__Cedes: Same. See you guys in about a half hour_

_Quinn: I'll be over in five bitches_

"Okay they're gonna come here to hangout. Do you wanna see what Kelly is up too?"

"Yeah sure, I'll call her." Britt takes out her phone and plops down on the couch to call Kells.

Not even five minutes later Quinn shows up.

"hey Quinn come on in." I tell her when I open the door. I shut it quickly because it's freezing and most likely gonna snow.

"thanks San. Where's Britt at?" She asks.

"I think she's upstairs on the phone with Kelly to see if she wants to come over too. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if I could umm talk to you about something…" she said looking anywhere but my face.

"Yeah sure of course. What about?"

"umm well there's this girl and I kinda like her but I doubt she'll ever like me back." She mumbles while we sit down on the couch.

"well why don't you think she would like you back?"

"she's kinda taken and most likely straight."

"oh. Well tell me about her. what does she look like? Act like? Why do you think you like her? what does she do?"

"well she's on the shorter side. She's a bit controlling but not in a bad way just because she wants thing to go right for everyone. I like that she has dreams and that she doesn't judge me because of some of the things I've done." She lists off.

"hey bitch. Hey baby." Britt says sitting down next to me on the couch and kissing my head.

"oh umm hi Britt. Did you hear anything?" Quinn asks her frowning slightly.

"nahh not really. Just enough to know you're crushing on Berry," Britt laughs. Quinn punches her shoulder. "umm ouch. That fucking hurt bitch."

"you deserved it. One why'd you ease drop and two don't laugh. I know it's stupid and shit but when we were hanging out a few days ago and she fell asleep in my lap after crying about Finn trying to pressure into sex, the feelings just started. It was like I got protective of her and wanted to kick his ass for upsetting her."

"aww Quinny has a crush," Britt says pinching her cheek only to get her hand hit away.

"Britt don't be mean to Quinn." I tell her.

"yeah Britty be the whipped little bitch you are and listen to your girlfriend." Quinn says smirking.

"I am not whipped. Simply in love. You'd know if you ever spent more than thirty minutes with a girl," Britt bites back.

Just as Quinn is gonna say something back to her, i beat her to the punch, "okay guys break it up. Britt can you get me a water bottle so Quinn and I can finish talking-without you here to piss her off?"

"okay baby I'll be right back," she says and Quinn cracks an invisible whip, "piss off Q".

After Britt leaves, I turn to Quinn and ask, "so do you like Rach enough to want a relationship with her? or is it just because you can't have her?"

"I think I really like her. ugh this is so weird. I like Rachel fuckin Berry." She sighs and leans back against the couch.

"Quinn its fine to have feelings for her-for anyone for that matter. They aren't as bad as you may think."

"maybe to you. You and Britt are like made for each other. Everyone knows that you two will probably get married in a few years. Rach and I, that's just weird. No one would ever expect us to last a day because we're just so different."

"that's not true. The first time I met you two on my first day and you both came up to me I thought you were together until you started flirting with me, then I realized you weren't. But at first I did and I thought you two looked cute together. Being different doesn't mean anything. If you can connect with someone in some ways and not others, who cares about the differences? Just see where it could go. Look she'll be here in a few minutes to talk about Finn, and I want you to just act normal. I'll be able to get out of her where she stands with him and then I can see where she would stand with anyone else-leaving names out. Is that okay for now?" I tell Quinn.

"yeah that's perfect. Thank you San." Quinn says getting up to give me a hug.

"no problem Quinny." I hug her tightly.

"so…you really thought we were cute together when you thought we were actually together?" Quinn blushes.

"yes Quinn I did."

"hey hands to yourself bitch" Britt says walking back in with my water and cut up apples.

"sorry Britt" Quinn says laughing and winks at me.

"yeah yeah she's mine." Britt says back sitting down on the couch and pulling me into her. Quinn takes out her phone to let her mom know where she is. I take the moment to kiss Britt on her heart just like I did last night.

"I will always be yours. I love you Britt."

"and I love you too, probably more."

"please I so totally have you beat there."

"nope"

"yep"

"oh shut up. We get it y'all love each other. Now lets get this shit started." 'Cedes says walking into the room.

"when did you get here?"

"about five seconds ago, Quinn let me in since you were all lovey dovey with your girl over here." 'Cedes says.

"sorry," I blush and hide my face in Britt's chest.

Rachel comes five minutes later, and we all head up stairs to the game room to play a few rounds of pool.

Two rounds into the games, everyone was thoroughly surprised at how good I was. I told them it was because my dad and I used to play a lot when I was younger and I play at family gatherings.

After playing pool for about two hours and goofing around, it was about four and we all got hungry so I ordered one large peperoni pizza and Buffalo wings with fries for everyone and a salad for Rach. While we were waiting and eating the food, we decided to play _Apples to Apples. _It was quite entertaining.

After the food was all gone, we settled down stairs to listen to music and talk.

"so Rach wanna talk about why you and Finn are fighting?" I ask as I put my legs on top of Britts and she starts rubbing them.

"well as you know I'm not a sexual person, and well he wants me to be. He's been pressuring me into sex for a while now and I'm sick of it. I don't even know if I like him anymore. I think I'm gonna break up with him tomorrow." She rambles to all of us.

"wow, that sucks Rach I'm sorry. But I think you're doing the right thing by breaking up with him if you don't like him and he's pressuring you." 'Cedes tells her.

"Agreed." Britt and Quinn say at the same time and we laugh at how similar they are.

"yeah Rach if you're over him and don't want to sleep with him then just break it off. There's plenty of other people that could be good for you." I say subtly looking at Quinn and she blushes and mumbles something about having to go to the bathroom and leaves while Britt chuckles a little. I smack her arm lightly. "shut up" I whisper to her.

"well if you must know… there is someone I kinda have a crush on but I doubt they would ever like me. We're just too different." Rach says looking down.

"oh damn. You like Quinn don't you Berry?" Britt asks her.

"well I umm… yes. I do have a small crush on her but I highly doubt they would be reciprocated." Rach says just as her phone buzzes. "Well looks like I have to go now. My dads want to have a family dinner." Rach tells us getting her stuff and leaves just as Quinn comes back from the bathroom. Mercedes leaves a few minutes later saying she too has to have family night.

Quinn stays a little while longer leaving at around 8:30.

As soon as the door is shut, Britt turns me around and pushes me against it and kisses me hard.

When we pull away we just look into each other's eyes. I can honestly look into her eyes forever. I get lost in the deep blue and I just feel…safe.

We relax on the couch watching reruns of _Girl Code. _At about 9:30, Britt tells me that she has to head home because her mom would like to see her for at least five minutes before the hectic weeks starts up. I walk her to the door and we kiss again.

"I love you San. I'll text you when I get home and I'll call you before I go to bed." She tells me.

"I love you too Britt. Sounds good." I smile at her and watch her leave.

About five minutes later I get a text from her.

_From Britt: just got home baby. I'm gonna watch some tv with my family and then take a shower. I'll call later. Hopefully you'll be awake. _

_To Britt: sounds good love. I'll be looking forward to you call. Love you xxx_

_From Britt: love you more xx_

About two hours later I was in bed all cuddled up to in my blankets, listening to Britt talk about something funny Jackson did tonight. My breathing must have started to even out because the next thing I hear is Britt telling me, "goodnight pretty girl. I love you so much and can't wait to see you again in the morning".

"love you too Britty," I sigh out and let sleep take over me.

Needless to say I fell asleep with giant smile plastered to my face.

i hope you guys like this chapter! let me know if you have any suggestions, ideas or songs you want used! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18: Christmas

Chapter 18: Christmas

_Tuesday December 20__th__ – 4 days after Britt's Birthday _

Britt's POV

The school day is coming to a close and I must say I'm pretty tired. Basketball tryouts started this morning, so San and I got to school super early. I was surprised at how good she is. I figured she had to be good since she played for her old school but damn she was good. Better than me even and I'm pretty good. I'm at my locker now getting all my necessary school books for homework tonight. Since San is staying a few extra minutes after her history class to go over some material for her next test, I decide to just wait by our lockers for her. A few minutes later I turn around to see if she is coming, when I notice a few basketball players talking to Santana. I see the two guys making her laugh and for some reason I get a little jealous. I shut my locker and head over to her. When I'm within earshot of them I hear what I think is one of the guys- Nick, trying to flirt with her.

"so Santana, you're really good at basketball. Like the best girl player we've ever had. You should give us a few pointers... say tonight? Breadsticks?" Nick says looking cocky.

I am just about to go closer to give him a piece of my mind when I hear San, who still doesn't know I'm here say,

"You know I'd love to give you pointers since you guys suck, but I think you guys are so far gone that nothing can help you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find my amazingly hot girlfriend." She says to Nick who looks at her dumbfounded. That's my girl.

At that moment she turns around and sees me a few feet away and runs into my awaiting arms.

"ugh I hate guys." She says into my chest.

"me too baby. I hate that they all think they have a chance with you," I pout. She lifts her head and wraps one hand around my neck pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

"they might think they have a chance, but trust me Britt, no one and I mean no one will ever make me want them more than you make me want you. It's in the little things you do that make me keep falling head over heels for you. And then when I think I can't fall anymore, you do or say something and _bam_ I fall harder." She tells me after our kiss and I can't help the tears that start to sting my eyes. She must notice because she kisses me again and leads me to the choir room for glee club.

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

I spend the whole glee club practice thinking about what San said. I just can't believe that she's this…perfect. Then Mr. Shue tells us that regionals are a week after New Year's and since it's the 20th we have to start preparing for it. That's when it hits me; Christmas is in 5 days. I need to get San a killer present.

Once he stops talking everyone just starts yelling songs. I look over at San who is talking to Tina, Sam and Mike about what songs could be good for both dancing and singing, so I walk over to where Quinn and Puck are laughing at Rachel, Kurt and 'Cedes fight over what songs will be best for the group numbers.

"Yo guys, I need your help. Christmas is in 5 days and I have no idea what to get San."

"ugh you guys are perfect for each other, a few days before your birthday she called me saying the exact same thing. Anyway, what ideas do you have in mind? Or do you not have any?" Quinn tells me then asks.

"well I have this idea but I think it's stupid…" I begin.

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

_Later that day_

After glee, San and I hop into my truck and drive back to my house. She plugs in her iPod for the ten minute ride and we listen to a few of the songs she's been obsessed with the past few days. Once in my driveway I get out and run to her side really quickly so I can open her door for her. After what she said to me before glee, I just wanna spoil her rotten just so she knows I love her as much as she loves me.

"here we are mi lady," I say while opening her door and bowing just so I can hear her laugh. Okay so I am definitely, 100% whipped. Sue me.

"why thank you kind sir," she says through a huge laugh.

We walk up to the house hand in hand still chuckling from both our crazy antics.

As soon as we walk in, we are met with crazy, wild animals… literally all of my family is home, even Jade and Michelle, and they are going crazy decorating for the holidays.

"oh Britt, San, just in time we have to go to the mall for Christmas present shopping, you guys in? it's just gonna be Michelle, Kelly, Charlie, Beca and me. Mom, dad and the boys are gonna go pick out the Christmas tree. You guys in?" Jade rambles to us.

I look at San who has Charlie braiding her hair, and Beca sitting in her lap cuddling into her chest, _lucky girl_ I think in my head, and Kelly sitting across from her while San tells her about the song she is literally obsessed with- _Buttons _by The Weeks. She must feel eyes on her, because she turns her head and catches my eyes with hers.

"So you guys in or what?" Michelle asks us.

"Yeah sounds like fun, is that okay Britt?" San says.

"Yeah totally. Are we taking two cars or mom and dad's SUV since they need my truck for the tree?" I ask.

"we can take the Tahoe." Jade says grabbing the keys and we all walk outside.

We get into the car and Kelly and I get jammed into the back seat while San is in the middle with Charlie and Beca since they're car seats are there. It takes us all of ten minutes to get to the mall, and then we decide to divide and conquer for presents, then in a few hours we will switch so we can presents for the people we were with before. Beca and Charlie are pretty much just along for the ride and to spend time with all of us.

I'm stuck being without San, which kinda works out because now I can look for her present sin I'm with Michelle and Kelly.

While we are walking around I turn my head to look at both of them.

"Hey guys what do you think I should get San?"

"hmm no idea sorry Britt," Michelle says looking at her phone.

"what about getting her something from the heart. It doesn't have to cost anything." Kelly says.

"true, I just want it to be special though."

"it will be as long as you make her feel special when you give it to her," Kelly tells me with a smile. "you know Britt I just wanna say that I'm really proud of you. You've been staying out of trouble and your grades are pretty good. I'm happy you found Santana. She's so good for you and you guys are just perfect together." I smile at her and pull her into a tight hug.

"Thanks Kells, I'm so in love with her. She just makes me so happy and makes me want to be the best I can be, as corny and cliché as that sounds. I also love how much you guys love her and she loves you all."

"well she's pretty hard not to love." Michelle says and we all chuckle. We get to shopping all of us getting presents for everyone else.

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBBSBSBSBSBSBS

Santana's POV

"So San what are you getting for Britt?" Jade asks me while I give Beca a piggy back ride and hold onto Char's hand.

"I umm actually wrote her a song. You're mom told me I wasn't allowed to get her anything since I spent a lot on the tickets, and I wanted it to be from the heart and stuff so yeah I wrote her a song," I tell her with a smile. She smiles warmly back at me.

"Seriously San is there anything you aren't good at? You're like the nicest, funniest, warmest, and just like awesomest person. I'm glad Britt found you." Jade tells me.

"Well I'm glad I found her even more. There was always something missing in me. Like I know my family loves me, but my parents are always working so I was by myself a lot and then when I came out and my friends stopped talking to me and my abuela refused to interact with me, I was really lonely. But now with Britt and all of your family and the friends I've made here, I just, I never feel lonely anymore. So I guess I'm thanking you for that." I tell her. She pulls me into as big of a hug as she can.

"Well you are a part of our family now so no thanks necessary." We smile and laugh and keep shopping.

After a few more hours and then switch, then more shopping, we were finally able to go home.

SBSBSSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

_Christmas Eve_

In a few hours my house is gonna be filled with all of Britt's family as well as my parents and I. Since we had Thanksgiving at Britt's house, my parents insisted that we have them over for Christmas. And since we have a lot of extra room here, they even told them that they could sleep over so that way we can do a joint Christmas.

I'm really excited. My parents and I have been decorating all day, and I must say it's pretty festive in here.

I walk into the kitchen to see if my mom needs any help since she's making cookies for everyone to enjoy tonight and tomorrow.

"Hey mama, need any help?"

"I'm okay sweetie. How long until they're gonna be here again?"

"two hours. They'll be here at 6. They just have to wait for Britt's dad to get home from work."

"okay sounds good."

I walk out of the kitchen and head up to my room. I practice the song I wrote a few more times just to make sure I have it down pat.

Two hours go by really quickly, so I change into my Christmas-y pj's, and wait for Britt and her family downstairs with my dad on the couch.

10 minutes later, there's a knock at the door. I rush to open and as soon as I do I am pulled into a giant bear hug by Susan.

After her hug everyone comes in and we all say our hellos. As soon as I see Britt, I go into her awaiting arms. I feel her kiss the top of my head.

"I missed you," I tell her. I feel her chuckle a little.

"I miss you too baby." She tells me and I pull my head off her chest and kiss her softly.

After everyone is in, we all kinda disperse. Dan, the boys and my dad all go and settle on the couch to watch some basketball game. Jade, Kelly, Charlie, Beca, Britt and I go upstairs to the game room while Susan, Michelle and my mom go into the kitchen to finish off the cookies.

When we get up to the game room, Jade, Kelly and the little ones go to play some video games while Britt and I decide to play a few rounds of pool.

I am thoroughly kicking Britt's ass, when she comes up behind me and presses her front into my back. She starts kissing the back of my neck, my _spot_ and just as I think she's about to kiss me, she backs up a little and I completely miss my next hit. She then moves fully away and proceeds to hit two of her balls into the pocket.

"umm what the hell Britt that's cheating…" I tell her. She just smiles in return.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I'm about to argue back when my mom calls us down to start our Christmas movie marathon. I look at Britt and see that she has a smirk on her face. _Oh she's gonna get it._

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

_7:30_

Halfway through our first movie- _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_, Britt and I sitting on one of the comfy chairs with me in between her legs and leaning back against her and a blanket over our bottom halves, when I start to move my butt into her slowly.

I hear her gasp slightly. Then I feel her breath in my ear.

"What are you doing?"

"oh you know just a little payback. Sucks doesn't it." I turn my head and smirk at her. I keep rolling my hips but being careful not to cause any attention to us.

After a few minutes, I can feel Britt's semi hard and stop. I wanted to tease her, but I don't wanna take it too far since it's not like we can do anything since both our families are here.

After another two movies, its already close to midnight so we all say good night and start to get ready for bed. Britt and I are obviously gonna sleep in my room and then everyone can either stay in the guest rooms or on some of the couches/ pull out beds in the living room, game room or basement.

Once we are in my room, Britt grabs my hips and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around her by instinct. She then kisses me hard and walks us over to my bad. She lays me down then crawls on top of me. After a few more minutes of rushed and hungry kisses, we pull back.

"that was for your-our teasing before." Britt tells me.

"yeah yeah whatever." I laugh. We get up and go into the bathroom to brush our teeth and washup before bed.

"want to watch another Christmas movie before bed?" I ask her as we are just gonna get into bed.

"yeah sure sounds good. You can choose babe." She smiles from my bed starting to get comfortable.

I put on my favorite Christmas movie, it's an oldie but so cute and good, _Santa Clause is coming to Town. _I grab the remote so I can turn it off when it's done, shut the lights off and get into bed with Britt.

"How'd I know you would choose a classic? And not just anyone but an animated and cute one. Wait let me guess you're favorite character is topper-the penguin."

"pshh nahh…" I respond while blushing.

"Sannnnnn"

"okay fine I love Topper. He's just so cute." We laugh and cuddle into each other. When the movies done, I turn the tv off and turn over. Britt and I share a goodnight kiss and we fall into a comfortable sleep.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

_Christmas Morning_

Britt and I wake up to people touching our faces and climbing all over us. I hear Beca's little laugh and open my eyes, roll over and grab her and start to tickle her. She's laughing and smile.

"Sanny noooooo, top it, top it," she yells while laughing. I stop and she runs out of the room. I lie back down, close my eyes and cuddle back into Britt.

Just as we are about go back to sleep, we feel two bigger bodies jump on top of us.

"get up assholes! It's Christmas!" Kelly yells into our ears.

"yeah bitches its Christmas. Get your lazy asses up so we can do presents." Jade screams as well.

With the Britt pushes the two of them off the bed and they fall onto their asses. She then kisses me, gets out of bed and runs out of the room she they can't retaliate.

Kelly tries to go after her, but she gets caught on some of the blanket that fell off the bed and trips. Jade and I stat cracking up while she untangles herself, flips us off and proceeds to walk out of the room. We then look at each other and run out too.

When we get down there, we are hit with the smell of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and eggs.

After everyone shovels in food as fast as they can, we all settle around the living room with tree and present all around. Everyone seems very happy with their presents. An hour later, we are all back on the couches watching the marathon of _A Christmas Story _on TBS. I take this as the perfect time for Britt and I to do presents.

"Britt lets go back upstairs. I wanna give you your present." I tell her and she nods.

When we get up to my room, I tell Britt to sit on the bed and I get my keyboard.

"okay so for your present, I really wanted it to be from the heart, also you're mom said I wasn't allowed to buy you anything else, so I did the next best thing. I wrote you a song." I watch her jaw drop, and I take that as my que to start.

Every verse has a new meaning about something for us.

_"__It's feeling like our time's run out_

_But the hourglass just flipped itself over again_

_The sun is slowly sinking down_

_but on the other side a new day waits to begin_

This is about how lost ad lonely I felt, and then Britt came into my life and I've never felt happier.

_If you dare to believe in life_

_You might realise that there's no time for talkin' _

_Or just wait around while the innocent die _

That's about when Britt told me about her uncle dying.

_No more, we're gonna lose everything _

_If we believe all the lies _

This is about when I thought Britt didn't like me, then also about when I thought she didn't love me.

_I may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe _

_No more, this one's runnin' on empty _

_And there's no reason why _

_You may fall but I know that you'll help me believe _

While I sing I only look away from Britt's eyes to make sure I'm hitting the right keys on the keyboard.

_We been in the dark for way too long _

_But when we turn around we see light shine through the haze _

Britt's my light…shot through the haze.

_So forget about who was wrong _

_Cause I've never been more ready to turn this page_

_If you swear you believe in life _

_Embrace forgiveness 'cause it's all that I'm askin' _

This is about how happy I was when I was accepted in Lima and with all of Britt's friends and family.

_Or keep holdin' out while the innocent die_

_No more, we're gonna lose everything _

_If we believe all the lies _

_I may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe _

_No more, this one's runnin' on empty _

_And there's no reason why _

_You may fall but I know that you'll help me believe (repeat x1 )_

_No more, we're gonna lose everything _

_If we believe all the lies _

_You may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe _

_You may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe _

_I may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe"_

"Britt you made me believe in love and life, and I love you so much. More than you could ever know." I tell her when the song ends, and we are both crying, although she's trying hard not to make it obvious.

"San that was…I don't even have words. That was amazing. Thank you so much. I love you too. So much more than you know." She gets up, walks over to me, pulls me up and just hugs me tightly.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

Britt's POV

After we pull apart, I kiss her tenderly on the lips.

"okay, I guess it's my turn now. I don't have anything super fancy, and since I've already given you necklaces, I got you two things." I tell her.

I sit her down on the couch and sit next to her and hand her a little box.

"open it," I smile and nudge her on.

When she opens it, she finds a ring with a simple rose gold ring with an infinity symbol on it.

"so we are too young to get married an stuff even though I know I wanna marry you one day, we are still too young. So I figured a promise ring was the next best thing. I love you so much Santana Lopez, so I was hoping you'd wear my promise ring?" I say hopefully.

"yes! Of course I'll wear it silly. I love it. Seriously Britt, this is beautiful. I love you thank you."

"I love you too. Now I have one other thing, and since our indirect theme of this Christmas was gifts from the heart, I got you this."

I hand her another box, and watch as she pulls out a simple black and red frame, holding the first picture we took together. It was when we were on our first date, before we fell asleep and we were just cuddling. The frame is engraved at the top with and _I love you, _and at the bottom with a simple _always and forever. _

"Britt this is amazing. I love this picture. Thank you baby." She tells me hugging me.

"so I did good? I was kinda at a loss of what to get you, so I just went with my gut."

"Yeah baby you did really well. I love you so much Brittany." She tells me kissing my cheek.

"I love you so much and more Santana." We kiss for a few minutes, before grabbing San's keyboard and bringing it downstairs so we can show everyone her song.

It really was the perfect Christmas.

Song used: Dare to Believe- Boyce Avenue

I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know if you have any suggestions or anything! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites!


	19. Chapter 19: New Year's

Chapter 19: New Year's

Britt's POV

After spending all day over at San's, her parents had to leave to go to work. Since neither of us wanted to leave each other, I stayed the night with San and we spent hours and hours showing how much we loved each other. The rest of break we spent kinda secluded in our own little world just being together. We didn't leave each other's side unless it was completely necessary.

Now it's New Year's Eve and we still have yet to decide if we going to continue in our own world or go to a party at Puck's. So that's where we are at right now, laying on her bed slightly sweaty and trying to catch our breaths, with San laying on my chest and me running my hands up and down her back.

"So babe, do you know what you want to do?" I ask her since we both know I'll go along with whatever she chooses. So pathetically whipped.

"Well I was thinking that we could go to Puck's for a while, then come back here. We've neglected our friends this whole break." She says with a small laugh.

"that's true but I don't mind at all since you're my favorite person in the world and I just really hate sharing you." I pull her closer to me, even though it doesn't make a difference since we are already laying flush against each other.

"well you're my favorite person too, and as much as I love being in our secluded world together, I think we should at least go until it hits midnight then we can come back here." She starts kissing my chest. "I also think it will be fun to see our friends. What do you think baby?" she asks kissing over my heart. I smile like an idiot cuz I love when she does that.

"Yeah that sounds good babe." She lifts her head and kisses under my jaw and up neck, and right as she gets to my lips, she leans in and says,

"so then we should start getting ready to get there by 9:00 since it's already 7:00, and we both need to shower and get dressed." With that she kisses me and jumps out of bed walking towards the bathroom.

I stare at her dumbfounded. She looks back and sees my face and laughs.

"well, you coming or not love?" she says with a smirk. With that I jump out of bed run to her, grab her by the wrist, turn on the warm water and pull her in with me.

After I was myself off, I turn to San and ask, "can I wash your hair?" she nods and turns around handing me her shampoo. I lather it on my hands and begin to massage her scalp.

"that feels really good Britt." I smile and lean down to kiss her bare shoulder, not caring about the soap.

When I'm done washing and rinsing her hair and then her chest off, I go to turn off the water when I am stopped by a tan hand on my hand, one on my hip and soft lips on my shoulder blade.

I turn around to wrap my arms around her.

"you are so beautiful Brittany. On the inside and out, but I know you're only like that with me. I just can't believe I got so lucky." She tells me blushing.

"trust me San, it's me who's lucky." I pull her in for a kiss and it takes us all of ten seconds for me to have her back against the wall, her legs wrapped around my waist and me going in and out of her.

"oh god, BRITT"

"fuck, SAN"

"ugh harder Britt, god I love you."

"I love you too, ugh shit."

With that we are both cumming. It takes a few minutes for us to catch our breaths, but once we do we wash off again and get out and start getting ready since we only have about 45 minutes. Thank god we started leaving clothes at each other's houses.

San gets dressed in skinny jeans that should be illegal, a cream colored lacey shirt with a black cardigan on top, black combat boots with fuzzy socks and one of MY leather jacket. She also straightened her hair.

I get dressed in skinny jeans, combat boots, a black v-neck shirt and a burgundy sweater on top as well as my leather jacket on top.

When I'm done, I turn around and see San putting on the necklace with our birthstones and the ring I just gave her on. I smile and walk over to her and kiss her cheek. She turns around kisses me on lips and grabs her phone and we walk out of her room, down the steps and out the front door. I drive San's car to the party since I left my truck at home.

By the time we get to Puck's, it's already 9:30 and the party is in full swing, and slightly out of control. We laugh at the passed out jocks on the lawn and walk into the house. The first person we are met with is Quinn.

"well, well, well. Look who dragged their sorry asses away from their beds. Tell me, how was your sexcapades break?" she says smirking. I look at San who is blushing like crazy, kiss her temple and say,

"It was great. Tell me, how is Berry doing?" she drops her smirk.

"fuck you." She says and walks away.

I hear San chuckle next to me. "Britt that wasn't nice."

"yeah, yeah. Oh well." I smile at her and walk further in to where our friends are. San and I meet up with Mike and Tina.

"hey baby I'm gonna go get a drink, do you want one?" I ask San.

"I'll just have whatever you're having babe." She says back with a smile. I give her a questioning look since we both know I'm not drinking so I can drive us home.

"you sure?"

"yeah, you know I don't really like drinking anyway, and I don't want to unless you'd be drinking with me." I smile and head off in search of drinks.

When I come back, I see San on the dance floor with all our friends. I laugh at Berry trying to dance to _Bang Bang_, and continue to watch San. She turns around and sees me, and starts to sway her hips seductively to the music when _Love on Top _comes on. I put our drinks down and walk over to her. She puts her arms around my neck and we start dancing. We dance with our friends, and even through some slower songs.

After about two hours, we stop dancing and just talk. Quinn, Puck, Sam, Mike and I are just sitting on the couches talking while Berry, 'Cedes and San are standing over by the door. I get up and walk over to San.

"hey babe I'm gonna get another drink. Want one?"

"yeah sure thanks baby." She kisses my cheek and I'm off to get us drinks.

When I walk into the kitchen, I notice all the cheerios around the drinks.

_Ugh I don't have time for this _I think while I walk over to them. "Move."

"um..no. we were here first." Kay- a blonde cheerio says.

"yeah, you could at least be nicer. Maybe give us a kiss first."

"I'd rather die. Now move before I move you." I glare harshly at them and they all disappear. I haven't lost all of my touch.

I get our drinks and walk back to San. I look over at the TV and see that it's 11:55. As I'm walking back to her, Jess another cheerio gets in my way.

"Hey Brittany." She says

"hi, look can you please move." I say looking around her at Nick who just walked over to San and put his arm around her. That little bitch.

I push Jess out of the way and get to San just in time to see Nick lean in and kiss her. I lose it. I pull him off of her and punch him right in the jaw.

"stay away from my girlfriend dick." I kick him in the gut and watch as he stands up and walks away.

I then turn around and see San almost in tears. I pull her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Britt. I didn't even know it was him, and then I tried pushing him off me, but then he just leaned in a kissed me." She says with two tears coming down her face. I use my thumb to catch them.

"it's okay baby, I know, I know. You didn't do anything wrong. He's just an asshole." I kiss her forehead just as the countdown from five beings.

5…

"I'm still sorry." She tells me.

4…

"it's okay really San. I promise I'm not mad at you at all."

3…

"good. I love you so much Britt. I would never cheat on you."

2…

"I love you too San. So much."

1…

I hug her tightly.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

She pulls me into a deep kiss that we stay in for a while. When we pull apart she looks up at me with her dark mocha eyes.

"let's go home Britt. I just want to be with you for now." Who am I to object? We say goodbye to our friends and head back to her house.

Once we get back to her place, we change into pj's and she lies down on the bed and I follow suit. I lay my head down on her chest and she runs her hand through my hair and up and down my back, occasionally kissing the top of my head. She knows just how to calm me, and with no time I am asleep, with San following shortly after.

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

We come back to school Monday the 3rd, and immediately get back into our routine with a 6 a.m. basketball practice and an after school glee club meeting. Since regionals are on Saturday, we have to pick our songs and start working on routines. At the practice this morning, Coach Jones picks starting players for varsity. The starting lineup is, me at center, Jen at small forward, Lexi at Power forward, Katie at shooting guard and San at point guard. After practice Coach gives us our jerseys, which I of course get number 3 and San gets number 11, and then coach proceeds to tell us our first game is on Friday night. Great this weekend is nerve wracking, first game of the season on Friday and Regionals on Saturday. This should be fun.

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

The final bell of the day rings and San and I set off to Glee. Since we have to pick out songs, i want to ask San before everyone else gets a say in what we sing.

"so babe what song do you think we should sing for our duet?" I ask her grabbing her hand.

"mmm not sure yet. Maybe _Gravity_ or ooo what about _Say Something_? I know it's like a breakup song, but it's a song you need emotion to sing, and I know just thinking about us breaking up hurts me."

"those are good. what about _I Heard It Through the Grape Vine_?"

"maybe we can run all three of them by everyone else and see which one they like the most."

"good idea babe, let's go!"

BSBSBSBSBSBS

As soon as we walk into the room, we are immediately hit with a yelling match between Rach and well everyone else.

"But Mr. Shue if I am not getting a solo who is?" Rach says exasperatedly after she calmed down a little bit.

"I am glad you Rachel. Santana will be our soloist. I think that if she does the solo then sings a duet with Britt it will have the audience connect with her and our group better." He says smiling at Santana and she just looks shocked.

"umm thanks Mr. Shue." She says still shocked.

"no problem, so start thinking of a song. Now do you two have your song picked out yet?" he says looking between the two of us.

"We actually want your opinion. We have three songs, we just don't know which one would be the best." I tell him.

"Well let's hear them!"

And with that we sing them all three songs and they choose the one they like the most.

BSBSBSBSBSBSBS

which song should they choose and what should the solo and group songs be? let me know!

also i'm highly obsessed with Alex and Sierra from the x factor so i wan San and Britt to be like them musically wise and chemistry wise when they preform so i chose their three of their songs from past preformances of alex and sierra. that's all haha. thanks! hope you like the chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update. School's been kicking my ass-again. anyway I hope you like the chapter!

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Chapter 20: Of Basketball Games and Regionals

Santana's POV

_Game Day_

Waking up this morning, I feel sick. I'm so incredibly nervous for the game that I can definitely foresee myself throwing up at some point through the day. I roll onto my side and check my phone after I hear Britt's ringtone go off.

_From Britt: Morning baby, I'll be at your house in about ten minutes. I know you're probably freaking out, but don't. Stay calm and I'll see you soon. I love you xo_

Just from that text I calmed slightly. I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. I had showered last night, so now all I had to was brush my hair and teeth and wash my face. When I was done I went to closet and got my jersey and one of Britt's older WMH sweatshirts, then pulled out a pair of skinny jeans. After I got dressed I pulled on my white converse high tops, grabbed my phone and school bag and went downstairs.

When I got down there I saw my mom sitting at the kitchen table working on her laptop. Weird, she's usually at work by now.

"hey mom, why aren't you at work?" I asked grabbing an apple to eat for breakfast.

"I took the day off to be able to see your game tonight and your father is getting off work early. Oh and we both have off tomorrow so we can see your singing competition." She says not taking her eyes off her computer.

"oh okay cool. Thanks mom." I took a bite of my apple just as there was a knock at the door. I knew it was Britt so I grabbed my bag and pulled on my jacket. I then proceeded to run to the door and throw it open. As soon as I did, I saw Britt standing there with a cup of coffee that smelt like heave.

"hey babe. This is for you." And with that she hands me the coffee-which I promptly put on the small table by the door and opened the door wide enough for Britt to then step in and pull me into her arms.

"stop stressing baby. We have to make it through the day before the game, and even when it is game time, you have nothing at all to worry about. You're amazing San and everyones gonna know it at the game tonight and tomorrow at regionals you're gonna blow the crowd away. So stop stressing and lets go to school." Britt whispers into my ear. I sigh and burying my face farther into her chest.

"okay," I say.

We walk out to her truck and hop inside. Britt instantly grabs by hand and kisses the back of it before placing our locked hands into her lap and turning on the radio. _Wherever You Will Go _by The Calling comes on the radio and I start singing along while Britt drives and I just stare at her.

When the song ends, another one comes on but I don't know it, so I just stare out the window getting lost in my thoughts about what could happen at the game tonight. I've never gotten this nervous before a game, and I think it might be because I just wanna play my best for everyone to see and also to show Britt a different side of me.

We get to school, park, get out of the car and start walking into the building. We stop at my locker since Bitt has taken it upon herself to store her stuff in mine so she doesn't have to deal with hers, and we walk off to Spanish.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSB

They day goes by relatively quickly which sucks because that means I'm a few hours closer to the game.

_Game Time_

"okay everyone, gather round. Pep talk time," Britt yells to everyone since she's captain.

We all walk over to her- me slightly behind everyone else because I'm just about freaking out to the point where I could run away and never look back. It's then that I realize that I hadn't been listening to Britt and tune in for the last part of her speech.

"..okay so everyone good with using that play? I think if we start out with it then we can always build up to our harder plays. Start the season off good then progressively get better. Yeah?" she asks us.

Everyone says yeah and nods. They all go back to practicing while I stand still. Britt walks over to me.

"baby you need to calm down. You are going to be great. I promise you. Also I know you weren't listening, so the play is…"

SBSBSBSBSB

The refs just read off the rules and the starters got announced. Game time.

I'm walking on to the court when I see Rachel, Quinn, 'Cedes, Sam, Puck, Sugar and Rory come into the gym with signs for Britt and I. I make eye contact with Rach and she gives me a huge ass smile and a thumbs up. I turn my head to look at Britt just as she leans into me to whisper in my ear, "you'll do great. Just play our-_your_ game." She kisses my cheek and we all get set.

The whistle blows and Britt knocks the ball back to me and I start dribbling. It comes so natural that I don't even think about it. Why was I nervous again?

I dribbled the ball up the court and just as I was going up for a layup, I had two girls guarding me, so I passed it to Britt midair in the center and she took it up and scored, _2-0. _

_4__th__ Quarter_

56-37 us. Britt and I have been the leading scorers of the game. My three point shot is really coming in handy and her height is perfect since the other team is mainly relatively short.

There's about 30 seconds left in the game, and I go up for one last layup when this bitch comes running full speed at me and not only fouls me but tackles me down with her on top of me pinning me down. The ref calls the foul and when she is getting up, she discreetly- or so she thought- knees my gut harshly. I doubt anyone saw it but then I remember that Britt was on the court. Katie helps me up and slaps my back while I go get ready for the two foul shots. As I'm walking to the line I look Britt in her eyes and they are dark blue. Not the dark blue I've come to love, a dark blue I've seen only a few times before and they usually end in someone hurt. Really really hurt.

I take my shots and make them both with ease. We go get set on defense and the girl who fouled me dribbles the ball up. She goes up for a layup, but Britt being well Bitt easily blocks the shot, while palming the ball and bringing it and the girl down to the ground. She then steals the ball, passes it up to me, I pass it to Jen who dribbles up the court and scores. Then the buzzer goes off. Game over. We won.

I sprint over to Britt and jump into her arms.

"I told you baby, you were amazing. See no one will doubt your skill now. You were the leading scorer of the game." Britt says smiling widely at me.

From behind us, I heard Katie stage whisper to Lexie and Jen, "damn I've never seen her smile like that before. I thought she only knew how to smirk." They all laugh.

I turn around and start laughing with them.

"hey assholes, first off screw you all and second, I'm sure you'd al be smiling if your girl was Santana. I mean hello… look at her, it's hard not to smile." Britt says pulling me into her side. They all just laugh more at her trying to defend herself by only complimenting me.

"pshh who knew Pierce was whipped," Lexi laughed.

"ugh fuck you guys," Britt says hiding her face behind me most likely blushing.

"ahh she didn't even deny it. You have her well rained San. Nice!" With that they give me a high five and walk away. I turn to face Britt and give her a kiss.

"so two things, one I love you so much. Thank you for helping me try to calm down and reassuring me all day. And two, I love that you're whipped because I am for you too." I kiss her again just as Rach comes over and jumps on my back and Puck and Quinn slap Britt on the back.

"good game guys!" Rach says to us whilst I hold onto her legs since I am now giving her a piggy back ride.

"thanks Berry. Now….wanna get the fuck off my girl? That'd be great," Britt says seriously. She's very scary when she wants to be, so Rach scampers off me and over to Puck and Quinn. I wrap my arms around Britt's waist.

"Britt and I have to shower and change, but dinner after?" I ask them all and they nod.

Britt and I go and get showered and changed and then walk out the locker room hand inhand.

"oh crap babe, I forgot my phone in there. I'll be right back." I tell her. she nods and I turn around and walk back into the locker room.

When I come back out a few minutes later, I see Britt and Quinn talking with a bunch of cheerleaders. I walk over to them and see that one of them is touching Britt's forearm and laughing at whatever Britt said. Why isn't she doing anything about it? Nope not even gonna be jealous. No reason. I know Britt loves me.

I get to where they are, and Britt immediately sees me and pushes the cheerleader aside and kisses me.

"ready to go baby?" Britt asks after the kiss breaks with a smile.

"yeah lets go, I'm starving," I say back.

We gather Quinn and everyone and head on out.

We go to some pizza place and just talk for a few hours about the game and then about regionals.

"we so have this in the bag guys!" Puck yells. We all nod and smile because c'mon we are pretty awesome. Once we realize it's midnight, we all head out. Britt and I go to my house since my parents said she could sleep over.

When we get inside theres a not on the fridge in my dad's handwriting, "good job girls. You played an excellent game. We didn't want to disturb you so we left after the game ended so you would both have some time with your friends. We'll see you tomorrow for you competition. Love you both!"

We smile at each and go upstairs. We get changed, get into bed and fall asleep almost instantly cuddled up in our world.

SBSBSBSBSB

_Britt's POV_

I wake up to the sound of _Sugar _blasting in the radio and San singing to it at the top of her lungs.

"_sugar, yes please"_

I start to laugh at her dancing around the room while singing into her hair brush. She obviously does not know I am awake yet. Hmm let's have some fun with this. I grabbed my phone ever so swiftly and started to record her singing the rest of the song. Honestly I'm a little surprised she can even hit all those crazy high notes like Adam Levine.

As soon as the song finishes, I save the video and send it to Rach, Quinn and 'Cedes. Oh and Kelly, Jade and Michelle. There's a very good chance I will get yelled at and smacked upside the head since San is only in short boy shorts and a tight black tank top… oops. Then I shove it under the cover before she turns around and close my eyes to make it look like I'm still sleeping. When she turns around she must think I am because she hops back onto the bed and starts peppering kisses all over my face.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" she all but yells.

I take the time open my eyes and just stare into hers. Then when she's distracted enough I flip us over and I lean down. Just as our lips are about to touch I smirk at her and say/sing, "I could really use some… _Sugar, yes please!" _and roll off her and go into the bathroom.

"ugh you ass" she pouts from the bed.

By the time I come out, San is nowhere to be seen in the room, so I head down the stairs where I can hear San and her parents talking animatedly about the game yesterday.

"…and then when you passed it off and scored it was amazing. Really you guys will definitely go far this season Sanny," I hear Mario say.

"hell yeah we are, I mean we have San now." I say when I enter the kitchen and walk over to San putting my arm around her waist. But she then stepped away from me and glared at me.

"what?" I asked her and both Maria and Mario chuckled at me.

"sweetie I think she knows about the video…" Maria stage whispers to me. My eyes widen and I look over at her.

"I love you?" I tell her hoping it'll help me get out of this.

"yeah yeah whatever. Anyway we have to get ready and head off to school to catch the bus with everyone." She tells me walking past me but grabbing my hand harshly and pulling me up the stairs.

We get to her room and get ready. Twenty minutes later we are out the door and driving to school.

I reach over and lace our fingers together which earns me a smile from San.

"so are you all ready for your solos today?"

"yeah I'm really excited, nervous and anxious, but mostly excited!" she says back.

We pull up to the school, park ad meet everyone outside the bus.

"hey Britt, oh Santana I didn't recognize you with pants on," Quinn says and everyone laughs since they most likely saw the video Britt sent out.

"ugh whatever. Yu all suck and wish you had my ass." I tell them pouting slightly.

"it is a nice ass," Britt says smirking to everyone.

"okay, onto the bus everyone," Mr. Shue says before anything else could be said and before Puck can say anything at all.

BSBSBSBSBS

Once we get to the place where Regionals is being held, we spot all our families. The first group is already up preforming and the second will be up shortly after. We are going last which is good since we will be fresh in the judge's minds.

An hour later it's finally our turn. I look at San knowing she's freaking out on the inside.

I go up behind her and wrap my arms around her and whisper in her ear, "good luck my love. You'll be amazing and just think only one song until we are singing with each other."

She smiles at me and we share one last kiss before she heads out to the stage.

The music starts up and the only I can hear is the raspy, beautiful voice of my favorite person in the whole world.

_"__Tonight you're mine completely_

_You give your love so sweetly_

_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes_

_Will you love me tomorrow?_

_Is this a lasting treasure_

_Or just a moment's pleasure?_

_Can I believe the magic of your sighs?_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?"_

San must sense my eyes on her from the side of the stage because she looks and me and smiles and winks.

_"__I'd like to know that your love_

_Is love I can be sure of_

_So tell me now, cause I won't ask again_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

_Yeah" _

Once San is finished hitting the last note of the song, the whole audience erupts in cheers and catcalls. When they settle down, I meet San out on stage and the music for our duet begins.

(**San, **Britt, _Both_)

"**Ooh, I bet you're wond'rin' how I knew**

**'bout your plans to make me blue**

**With some other guy you knew before**

**Between the two of us guys you know I love you more**

**It took me by surprise I must say**

**When I found out yesterday**

**Dontcha know that I…**

**Heard it through the grapevine**

Not much longer would you be mine

**Oh I heard it through the grapevine**

Oh I'm just about to lose my mind

_Honey, honey yeah_

**(Heard it through the grapevine)**

(Not much longer would you be my baby, ooh, ooh, ooh)

I know a girl ain't supposed to cry

But these tears I can't hold inside

Losin' you would end my life you see

cause you mean that much to me

You could have told me yourself

That you love someone else

Instead I…

**Heard it through the grapevine**

Not much longer would you be mine

**Oh I heard it through the grapevine**

Oh I'm just about to lose my mind

_Honey, honey yeah_

**(Heard it through the grapevine)**

(Not much longer would you be my baby, ooh, ooh, ooh)"

All throughout the song, San and I didn't take our eyes off each other. That happens a lot when we sing together, we seem to forget that there's people watching us and we just get lost in our own world…like always.

When the song dies down, there isn't a single person sitting down. I pull San into a giant hug and we walk to the back of the stage with everyone else and we all begin our group song, _Next To Me-_ EMELI SANDÉ.

BSBSBSBSB

After all our songs are done we rush off the stage and wait as patiently as we can for the winners to be announced.

"And the winners are…. THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"

With that we were all jumping up and down when Puck of course called for a party at his place later tonight. Oh yeah this weekend's been amazing and hopefully only gonna get better by tonight!

BSBSBSBSBSBS

I'm already working on the next chapter! Again sorry for the long wait, I hope it was worth it! Let me know if anyone has suggestions or ideas! Hope you guys like the chapter! Thanks!


End file.
